


Красной нитью

by Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Подумать только: Тренер больше не считал Рэймонда Смита опасным для своего мира, пускай тот уже и начал рушиться.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 44
Kudos: 191





	1. День икс

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [By the red string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487174) by [StayHomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo)



> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3
> 
> Текст основан на допущении, что придуманный Флэтчером финал - истинная правда.  
> Будут упоминания веществ, но автор ничего не пропагандирует)

Рэймонд Смит выглядел куда хуже, чем пять минут назад, когда Тренер покинул его и Флэтчера, упакованного в ящик. Это прямо-таки бросалось в глаза. Он был заметно испуган, что разом убавляло ему и лет, и шарма, а волосы и борода впервые на недолгой памяти Тренера оказались растрёпаны. Рэй судорожно сжимал пистолет. Он едва ли успел бы его применить: для незваных гостей во дворе своего дома Рэй был как на ладони.

Тренер не нашёл ничего лучше, чем показать ему четыре пальца. Рэй в ответ лишь моргнул и, наконец, собрался: во взгляд вернулась сосредоточенность. Он нервно оглянулся — Флэтчера уже и след простыл. Что-то, может, странное желание ему угодить или же поддержать, заставило Тренера предложить:

— Попробую догнать?

— Нахер его, — сипло выругался Рэй. — Потом разберусь. А тебе спасибо.

Тренер кивнул, уткнулся взглядом в тела мужчин: их кровь и мозги медленно вытекали на брусчатку. Он даже не знал, это люди кого-то из уже известных ему действующих лиц, о которых в рамках дела сухо обмолвился Рэй, или какая-то новая срань. Несмотря на заскрёбшую совесть, он предпочитал видеть простреленными эти две головы, а не светловолосый затылок Рэя. 

— Розалинд? В мастерской тихо? — Рэй уже был у стола и держал в левой руке телефон, так и не выпустив пистолет из правой. 

Тренер запоздало вспомнил, что ему и самому стоит узнать, что же там вытворили его пацаны. И хорошо если не придётся сообщать Рэймонду Смиту, что они укокошили его босса. В определённом смысле это было бы… слово «неудобно» не отражало сути. Это был бы полный пиздец.

Праймтайм не отвечал, и параллельно с гудками Тренер слушал, как Рэй сухо раздаёт указания. Сперва — Розалинд, запереться в кабинете с береттой и ждать какого-то Фрэйзера. После — тому самому Фрэйзеру, мчаться к мисс Пирсон и прислать кого-нибудь по его адресу для уборки. А когда Рэй и сам напряжённо застыл, вжавшись ухом в телефон, Праймтайм, наконец, ответил:

— Тренер! Прости, у нас тут такая херня получилась, но…

— Цыц, — прервал его Тренер так быстро, как только мог. Хотелось выражаться долго, цветисто и исключительно матом, но времени не было. — Все живы?

— Мы в поряде, — заверил Праймтайм, и Тренер позволил себе длинно выдохнуть. — Но с Пирсоном вышло стрёмно, мы расстреляли его тачку, положили людей, а Пирсона в ней не было. Вернее, он, кажется, успел свалить — дверь была открыта, и Призрак вроде видел в салоне третьего...

Дальше Тренер не слушал. Затопившее его облегчение было не слишком уместным: если Микки Пирсон жив, то им всем пиздец, и при всём желании Рэй не сможет их отмазать. Если это желание вообще будет при том, что дебилы Тренера покушались на его босса. Но если бы Карапузы уложили Пирсона как и планировали, вариантов не осталось бы вообще. Убрать Рэя сразу после того, как спас ему жизнь, Тренер бы не смог, так что пришлось бы подставляться под пулю самому.

— Ладно, — сказал Тренер, перебив Праймтайма. — Езжайте в зал, только чтобы без хвоста, и ждите меня там. Я всё решу, а потом приеду и вставлю вам пропиздон. Давайте.

Он сунул телефон в карман и встретился взглядом с Рэем. Кажется, на его звонок всё-таки ответили, — он внимательно слушал, не задавая собеседнику вопросов, и его брови поднимались всё выше. В глазах не читалось ничего хорошего. В конце концов он сказал:

— Я понял, буду через двадцать минут. 

И сунул телефон в карман куртки, так и не отведя взгляда от Тренера.

— Я сейчас правильно услышал от Майкла, — медленно проговорил он, пару раз нервно моргнув, — что твои ребятишки расстреляли тачку, в которой он ехал?

Врать и отпираться было бесполезно, да он бы и не стал. Поэтому Тренер лишь кивнул, разводя руками:

— Хотел бы я сказать, что нет, но увы.

У Рэя определённо начался нервный тик. Чтобы с этим справиться, ему пришлось снять очки и зажмуриться, растереть веки пальцами. Тренер в очередной раз почувствовал себя неуютно, став свидетелем его слабости. В идеальной многоходовочке Рэя всё явно пошло по пизде и не только по вине Карапузов: Флэтчер сбежал, на него самого покушались и весьма успешно, и что-то Тренеру подсказывало, что это не полный перечень проблем. 

Вдруг, резко надев на нос очки, Рэй стремительно подскочил к одному из трупов и от души пнул его по рёбрам. От неожиданности Тренер хмыкнул, как идиот. Рэй зыркнул на него, убрал уже занесённую для второго удара ногу и усмехнулся.

— Ладно, — сказал он, наконец засовывая пистолет за пояс. — Ладно, Тренер. Сейчас мы сядем в твою тачку, потому что моя слишком приметная и точно знакома этим, и мы заберём Майкла. А по пути ты объяснишь, почему твои действия расходятся с действиями твоих засранцев.

Голос его звучал с таким притворным спокойствием, что у Тренера по рукам невольно поползли мурашки. Ему ещё не приходилось видеть, как Рэй окончательно выходит из себя и начинает убивать, но сейчас Тренер впервые поверил во всё, что о нём говорили. Как правило, шёпотом и с придыханием.

— А ты расскажешь про этих, — бесстрашно сказал он, зная, что терять уже, в общем-то, нечего.

— Идёт, — покладисто согласился Рэй, подхватывая чемоданы с компроматом. Пояснил: — Возиться с сейфом долго, заберём с собой.

Выходили они осторожно и с оружием наготове, но всё было тихо. Кто бы ни заказал Рэя, он явно не рассчитывал, что облажается.

— Я поведу, — сказал Тренер, когда Рэй направился к водительской двери. — Давай, не спорь.

Рэй нахмурился, посмотрел на свою протянутую за ключами руку — пальцы его мелко дрожали. Тренер тактично отвернулся и занялся чемоданами, давая ему время пораскинуть мозгами и затолкать гордость поглубже. Когда он закончил, Рэй уже сидел на переднем пассажирском сидении и набирал сообщение.

Тренер немедленно уселся за руль, хотя и знал, что, как только окажется в машине, Рэй начнёт допрос. 

И оказался прав.

Только на полпути к адресу, вбитому Рэем в навигатор, выяснилась любопытная деталь: своим идиотским вмешательством Карапузы вместо цели добились ровно обратного результата. На их руках не было крови людей Пирсона — только русских, как раз этого самого Пирсона похитивших и державших его на мушке. 

Они как раз стояли на светофоре, и у Тренера было ровно двадцать секунд, чтобы переждать головокружение и снова собраться с мыслями.

— Охренеть, — только и смог сказать он.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Рэй. — Сильно не радуйся. Важно намерение, а не что там получилось.

Рэй был прав. Даже с учётом чудесного спасения от верной смерти Микки Пирсон едва ли выдаст Карапузам похвальные грамоты и отдельную благодарность ему, Тренеру. Скорее уж пообещает пристрелить без изысков, чтобы смерть была полегче, да и всё.

— Так что там с русскими? — спросил Тренер, вдавливая педаль газа. Хотелось хоть ненадолго отвлечься и увидеть полную картину, даже если она ему уже не понадобится. — Я понял, что это Флэтчер подкинул им на вас компромат, но какого рода?

— О, это долгая история, — протянул Рэй. Тренер мельком взглянул на него и с удивлением увидел, что тот улыбается. Ужасно криво. — По словам Флэтчера, это был мой звёздный выход и, знаешь, тут он прав. Я облажался по полной.

Услышать такое признание от Рэймонда Смита он не ожидал. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в жизни.

— Как-нибудь потом расскажу.

Они уже почти приехали — оставалось лишь через пятьдесят метров свернуть с главной улицы и остановиться возле Теско. Сильнее всего на свете Тренеру хотелось просто ехать дальше, без конечной точки пути, и разговаривать с Рэем ни о чём — слушать его истории, наверняка не уступающие в идиотизме случаю с Нахом, делиться своими.

— Думаешь, у меня будет это «потом»? — поинтересовался Тренер. Голос его, вопреки опасениям, не дрогнул.

— Здесь тормози. Вижу его, — сказал Рэй вместо ответа.

А потом в его машину залез сам Микки, мать его, Пирсон.

После краткого знакомства и выставления нового адреса, они тронулись. Навигатор указал 25 минут в пути, и по всему выходило, что к концу поездки судьба Тренера и его ребят будет решена. Но, раз уж он так и остался у руля, то как минимум эти полчаса у него были точно.

Рэй принялся описывать ситуацию так лаконично и при этом с выгодной для Тренера стороны — он сам бы так не смог. Микки Пирсон кивал, задавал уточняющие вопросы и пару раз выругался — довольно скучно, надо сказать. Рэй умел куда изобретательнее: Тренер до сих пор помнил его цветистый монолог, когда они топтались на мосту, как два идиота, и смотрели на то, что осталось на рельсах от Наха.

Посреди их беседы, уже перешедшей непосредственно к русским и Флэтчеру, на приборной панели замигал индикатор.

— Боюсь, нужно заехать на заправку, может не хватить, — предупредил Тренер.

— Хвоста у нас нет, так что можно и заехать, — сказал Рэй и всё-таки дождался утвердительного кивка от босса. — Давай на ближайшую.

Тренер так и сделал, зарулив на «BP». К его удивлению, из машины он вышел один , а Рэй так и остался в салоне с Микки. Конечно, никакая это не беспечность — они оба знали, что никуда Тренер не денется, ведь помимо собственной жизни есть дохрена других, за которые он в ответе. К тому же, уже расплатившись и возвращаясь обратно, Тренер заметил пристальный взгляд Рэя — скорее всего, тот не сводил с него глаз ни на секунду.

Лицо Рэя было бледнее обычного, и смотрел он как-то странно — задумчиво и оценивающе. Тренер посчитал это дурным знаком, но ничего не сказал, лишь сел в машину и вырулил назад на главную. У него оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Ему хотелось спросить у Микки напрямую, что будет с ним и пацанами, и не тянуть резину. И всё же он молчал, понимая, что наглость сейчас не принесёт ему никакой пользы. Лучше довериться Рэю — тот ведь сам сказал, «в другой раз», значит, на что-то рассчитывал.

С немалым удивлением Тренер осознал, что действительно верит Рэю и надеется на него вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, полагаться лишь на себя. И именно в этот момент озарения он припарковался у ворот здоровенного особняка. К ним тут же подскочили люди Микки, но были отправлены восвояси.

— Спасибо, что подвёз, — Микки заговорил, стоило Тренеру заглушить мотор. — Теперь давай обсудим твою роль в том, что происходило сегодня.

Тренер поправил зеркало так, чтобы смотреть Микки в глаза. Тот продолжил:

— Рэй всё исчерпывающе рассказал, так что, полагаю, добавить тебе нечего.

Тренер кивнул, понимая, что его красивые слова и обещания вроде тех, что он задвигал при первой встрече Рэймонду Смиту, сейчас никому не нужны.

— Твои люди спасли мне жизнь, это правда. И всё же, важно намерение, — Микки особо выделил последние слова. — Они собирались от меня избавиться.

Эту фразу Тренер уже слышал. Похоже, Рэй действительно хорошо знал своего босса, раз мог дословно предсказать его выводы. Тренер мельком глянул на Рэя — тот сидел прямо, словно палку проглотил, и, не мигая, смотрел на лобовое стекло. Руки его были сцеплены в замок до побелевших костяшек. Тренеру вдруг стало ужасно жаль и его, и себя, и своих пацанов — все они увязли в дерьме по самые уши. Почему-то захотелось сказать Рэю, что не стоит так переживать за человека, с которым он едва знаком, даже если часом ранее тот спас ему жизнь.

Даже если это странное небезразличие взаимно.

Наконец, Микки продолжил:

— Ты честно исполнил все пункты договорённости с Рэем и очень нам помог. Ты сделал даже больше — спас моему человеку жизнь. Помимо того, что ты достойный джентльмен, это говорит ещё и о твоей непричастности к покушению.

Слова Микки не очень-то его успокоили — собственная судьба заботила Тренера куда меньше, чем жизни его ребят. Да и то, как Микки назвал Рэя «своим», неприятно царапнуло что-то внутри. Тренер уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить Микки, но краем глаза заметил движение Рэя — тот с предупреждением покачал головой.

— Тем не менее, насчёт того, кто кому и сколько должен — разбирайтесь с Рэем, мне ты точно ничего не должен. А вот твои люди — другое дело. За ними теперь должок, и, когда я попрошу, они его вернут. Понимаю, что в какой-то мере это обяжет и тебя, но по-другому никак, сам понимаешь.

— Да, — наконец отозвался Тренер, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце. Удивительно, но их пронесло. — Спасибо за понимание, мистер Пирсон.

— Благодари Рэя, Тренер, — веско сказал Микки, уже открыв дверь. — Рэй, жду тебя в кабинете минут через пять. Для начала мне надо умыться.

— Да, босс, — откликнулся Рэй.

Пару минут они так и сидели в тишине машины, не говоря ни слова, просто глядя прямо перед собой. У Тренера снова закружилась голова — слишком стар он уже стал, чтобы выгребать такое дерьмо.

Наконец, Рэй зашевелился и расцепил побелевшие пальцы. Тренер тут же повернулся к нему всем телом, всё ещё понимая лишь то, что его доверие Рэю полностью оправдалось.

— Ну я же говорил, что потом всё расскажу, — нервно улыбнулся Рэй. — По-моему, прошло неплохо.

— Всё прошло лучше некуда, — поправил его Тренер. — Не знаю, что именно в твоей речи убедило Микки, но спасибо. Я у тебя в…

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Рэй. — Давай сейчас без реверансов, я пиздец как устал. Вот какие у тебя планы на день?

Тренер удивился, но послушно описал, как сейчас поедет в зал, хорошенько попетляв по городу, чтобы не привести за собой хвост, а затем вставит своим по первое число. В выражениях он не стеснялся, и Рэй посмеивался, живо реагируя на каждую подробность грядущей экзекуции.

— Звучит неплохо. А я сейчас пойду к Микки и буду разгребать кашу, которую заварил Флэтчер — как, впрочем, и я сам. Думаю, на неделе заеду к тебе в зал, может, раньше, если понадобятся твои ребята. 

Возмущаться, что Карапузы всё-таки оказались втянуты в криминал, было глупо. Они втянулись сами, и усердно упирались всеми частями тела, чтобы в нем остаться, сколько бы Тренер ни талдычил о необходимости обратного. Им следовало усвоить этот урок до конца.

— Увидимся, — просто сказал Тренер.

Рэй хмыкнул, выбираясь из его машины.

— И чемоданы свои забери! 

***

Пацаны ждали его в зале не первый час, когда Тренер, наконец, добрался из элитного пригорода в родные засранные кварталы. Стоило ему припарковаться, как даже снаружи стало слышно наступившее в зале затишье. Он зашел, и к нему тут же обратились взгляды всех присутствующих. Прежде всего Тренер решительно сказал:

— Все, кто не причастен к сегодняшней охуительной истории — пожалуйста, идите домой. Завтра как обычно, но на сегодня всё отменяется.

Возражений не последовало. Конечно, о произошедшем уже так или иначе знали все. Пусть без деталей и полного понимания ситуации, но знали. А через месяц подвиг Карапузов и вовсе обрастёт невероятными подробностями, одна охуеннее другой. Задачей Тренера было не дать им этим подвигом гордиться.

Когда в зале остались только причастные, Тренер обвёл их взглядом. Пацаны смотрели виновато, но решительно, и заметно нервничали. Вопреки дурной привычке болтать когда надо и не надо, сейчас они молчали. И выглядели при этом неважно: Эрни шмыгал кровоточащим носом, пока Мэл прятал кулаки; Праймтайм стоял неестественно прямо (явно потянул спину), Бенни кусал щёку, а Джим выглядел ещё потерянней остальных. 

Тренеру одновременно хотелось надавать каждому лещей и обнять — потому что все они, вопреки собственным стараниям, остались живы. 

— Значит так, орлы, расклад такой, — негромко сказал Тренер, складывая руки на груди. — С этих пор Рэймонд Смит — ваша вторая мамка, потому что мы все ещё живы только благодаря ему. Будете выполнять все его поручения, потому что перед Микки Пирсоном у вас охренеть какой должок. Решили вот так выпутаться из истории, в которую влипли по собственной дурости, — теперь будете долго и муторно разгребать. Вам понятно?

Они вразнобой закивали, и только Праймтайм осмелился уточнить:

— Так Пирсон живой?

— Нет, бля, с того света нам задания давать будет, — поддел его Эрни.

— Да пошёл ты…

Тренер шикнул, не желая выслушивать очередной виток их спора. 

— Узнаю, кто вам оружие продал — руки оторву. И я бы напомнил, что это статья, но, учитывая двух застреленных русских, это уже мелочи, — вздохнул Тренер. Спросил: — Ну и кто придумал эту хуйню с покушением?

Он знал, что это Эрни. Тот генерировал херовые идеи в запредельном количестве, а ещё был решительным и борзым, негласным лидером, за которым шли остальные. К тому же Мэл разбил ему нос, хотя при своём уравновешенном характере никогда не распускал руки без причины.

— Это наша общая хуйня, — сказал Мэл. 

Тренер усмехнулся, ни на йоту ему не поверив, и всё же ощутив гордость: они стояли друг за друга горой. Даже влипнув в такое дерьмо, даже после ссоры внутри команды, они не собирались сваливать ответственность на кого-то одного.

— Ладно, мальчики, раз эта хуйня у вас общая…

И тогда он сделал то, о чём мечтал ещё с той секунды, когда Праймтайм пообещал всё уладить.

Он начал орать.


	2. Инициация

После трёх дней полнейшей тишины и напряжённо-вопросительных взглядов Карапузов, Тренер сам написал Рэю. Ничего особенного, просто поинтересовался, как дела и всё ли нормально. Получить в ответ приглашение на ужин он точно не ожидал. 

А вот встрече с охраной у ворот дома Рэя совсем не удивился — после покушения только идиот стал бы сидеть в стеклянном замке в одиночку, по-прежнему полагая, что никто в здравом уме к нему не сунется. Судя по всему, с русскими они пока не разобрались.

— Привет, мужики, я к…

— Босс тебя ждёт, Тренер, — сказал здоровенный верзила, открывая перед ним ворота. — Он в доме.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Тренер. 

В доме Рэймонда Смита он был всего раз, когда демонстрировал вершину киноискусства, снятую на свиноферме. Пожалуй, эта их встреча была одной из приятнейших, несмотря на блевотное видеосопровождение. Обалдевшее лицо Рэя, когда он смотрел в экран, было незабываемо. Тренера тогда больше впечатлил лишь его мягкий, домашний вид, и сейчас ему тоже было любопытно. Будет ли Рэй одет с иголочки, как в рабочее время, или же Тренеру повезёт, и он увидит ещё один уютный его вариант?

Тренеру достался вариант третий: заёбанный, даже в лице похудевший Рэй в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и чёрных джинсах.

Как и в прошлый раз, Тренер безропотно разулся в прихожей, едва они обменялись рукопожатиями, и последовал за Рэем. Как оказалось, на кухню.

Пахло оглушительно — томлёным мясом, перцем и розмарином, и рот Тренера моментально наполнился слюной. По одному только запаху становилось понятно: Рэй готовил сам, хотя на кухне уже была идеальная чистота, и на готовку намекала лишь нарезанная на дощечке зелень и сотейник на плите. 

— И откуда у тебя силы стоять у плиты? — не удержался Тренер.

— Успокаивает, — пояснил Рэй. — Ванная по коридору прямо и налево, можешь помыть руки.

Звучало скорее как приказ, и Тренер понятливо хмыкнул, прежде чем отправиться на её поиски. Безусловно, он бы догадался помыть руки и сам, но Рэй его опередил — кажется, на чистоте у него был пунктик. Как он договаривается с ним на работе, оставалось загадкой.

Вернувшись, он застал картину, достойную лучших ресторанов Лондона, по крайней мере домашней кухни: сервированный стол, потрясно выглядящее жаркое и откупоренная бутылка вина, в этикетку которого Тренер сразу же решил не вчитываться. Некоторых вещей лучше не знать. Это всё так напоминало свидание, что Тренеру даже стало смешно, но всё портил Рэй, больше похожий на тень самого себя.

— Я просто не знаю, чем заслужил такой приём, — признался Тренер, усаживаясь за стол. Рэй сел напротив, поставив бокалы.

— Если тебе нужна причина, считай это подкупом, — усмехнулся он.

Тренер смотрел, как Рэй степенно наливает вино — гранатово-красное, тёмное, плотное.

— И зачем тебе меня подкупать?

— Попробуй, пока не остыло. Давай не торопиться, а то мой план не сработает.

И всё-таки это была домашняя вариация Рэя: он шутил, смотрел живо и с интересом, а исходившее от него напряжение скорее было остаточным после тяжёлого дня. Дней. Ему стоило быстро чем-то перекусить или заказать еду в ресторане, отмокнуть в ванной и лечь спать, а не устраивать какую-то пародию на свидание.

Вкусно было так, что Тренеру захотелось съесть и вилку. Он, не стесняясь, поделился этим желанием с Рэем, и тот вновь улыбнулся.

Когда их тарелки наполовину опустели, а бокалы наполнились во второй раз, Рэй наконец заговорил:

— Как прошло наказание?

— Наказание будет, когда к ним придёшь ты, — хмыкнул Тренер. — Я просто сначала вкратце обрисовал ситуацию… а потом полчаса орал. Горло до сих пор болит.

Рэй понимающе усмехнулся, но его голос был задумчив:

— Ты не хотел, чтобы их втянули в криминальные разборки. И где вы теперь?

Тренер уже думал об этом так много, что действительно знал ответ. А вот то, что об этом думал и Рэй, что ему было дело до желаний и принципов Тренера, стало удивительным открытием.

— Закономерно в жопе, — вздохнул Тренер. — В тот момент, когда ребята обнесли вашу ферму, всё уже полетело под откос. А когда мы принялись заглаживать вину, для них это стало увлекательным приключением, а не грязью, кровью и дерьмом. 

— Пока они не увидят обратную сторону медали — так и будут куда-нибудь встревать, — продолжил его мысль Рэй.

— Именно. Так что, надеюсь, им не понравится то, что придётся делать. Но тут как получится. Я понимаю и не ставлю условий.

— И всё-таки постараюсь избежать мокрухи, — пообещал Рэй то, о чём Тренер боялся его попросить.

Это было… щедро. Охренеть как щедро, ведь Рэй без оглядки мог делать с ними всё, что хотел. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Тренер. Продолжил: — Ну а если в итоге они втянутся в криминал — ничего не поделать, я не могу решать за них. Но сейчас буду рядом.

— Им очень повезло, — сказал Рэй без малейшего сарказма.

Что на это ответить Тренер не знал. Он так и смотрел в прозрачные глаза, кажущиеся светло-серыми в уютном освещении кухни, и думал, как же это так получилось. Он отдавал своих пацанов в подчинение гангстеру и был уверен, что в сложившейся ситуации правильно именно так. И что Рэй правда постарается их не испортить, потому что сам только что это пообещал. 

Подумать только: он больше не считал Рэймонда Смита опасным для своего мира, пускай тот уже и начал рушиться.

— Так что насчёт подкупа? — спросил Тренер, когда молчание затянулось. Тарелки уже опустели, и он едва дышал от переедания.

— Точно, подкуп, — щёлкнул пальцами Рэй. — Вообще-то я просто хотел, чтобы ты был в благодушном настроении. И согласился.

— На что?

— Быть втянутым в наши проблемы окончательно, — просто сказал Рэй.

Они проговорили ещё час: Рэй подробно описывал всё, чем занимался эти три дня. Он уже отыскал Флэтчера и даже подловил его у лондонского офиса Miramax, но тот умудрился улизнуть. Говорил Рэй об этом неохотно и вскользь, и Тренер расспрашивать не стал, главное — теперь Рэя ждала Калифорния и студия Universal. Больше наглости Флэтчера, задумавшего продать киношникам сценарий с подробным описанием секретов бизнеса Микки, его поразило намерение Рэя непременно разобраться с детективом лично. Он реально собирался пролететь семь тысяч миль туда и обратно, и говорил об этом с такой кровожадностью, что Тренер слегка сомневался в исполнении его дальнейшего плана. Убирать Флэтчера в него не входило, только напугать до усрачки, доставить частным рейсом обратно и вынудить собирать компромат на русских — у него по-любому уже были какие-то наработки.

Просто выйти с русскими и Асланом-старшим на переговоры Микки мог, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Им нечего было предложить, устраивать полноценную войну не хотелось, и только компромат мог стать козырем в рукаве. Какой-нибудь такой, чтобы Аслан-старший забыл о смерти сына или его боссы посчитали, что оно того не стоит.

Параллельно Рэй работал над тем, чтобы вывести бизнес из кризиса: после закрытия первой фермы доходы упали, после неудачной попытки его продать — покупатели напряглись. Впрочем, переведённые Мэттью Бергером деньги позволяли всё достаточно быстро уладить, если верно ими распорядиться. А вот то, что Микки так и не получил свой фунт плоти, потому что ушлый американец умудрился исчезнуть, стоило Банни отвлечься на звонок про покушение русских, огорчало. Мэттью вообще как в воду канул, и это крайне нервировало.

Где-то на этом моменте Тренер уже поплыл, запутавшись в именах и действующих лицах. Как в них не терялся Рэй, разгребая всё это дерьмо одновременно, казалось той ещё загадкой вселенной.

Ну хоть с китайцами у Микки всё было гладко, это Тренер понял наверняка — их новый глава, Тихий Джо, был куда осторожнее Сухого Глаза и проницательнее Лорда Джорджа. Он только закреплялся на своей горе, осуждал управленческие решения (читать — авантюру) Сухого Глаза и считал причину его убийства веской. А ещё он точил зуб на Мэттью, спровоцировавшего все кадровые перестановки. 

Итак, Рэй просил разрешения втянуть Тренера в их с Микки дела, потому что сам их уже не вывозил. Не то чтобы именно этим вечером он нуждался в каких-то советах и чужом мнении, нет, он просто проговаривал вслух все свои мысли, чтобы их упорядочить.

И Тренер слушал его, поражаясь тому, что это происходит с ним по-настоящему.

***

Сообщения от Рэя приходили намного чаще, чем ожидал Тренер. То есть, они вообще приходили, хотя практического смысла в этом не было никакого.

«В Калифорнии слишком солнечно. Раздражает», — писал Рэй почти в полночь. У Тренера фантомно заболела голова, стоило представить самочувствие Рэя после двенадцатичасового перелёта. Солнце явно было меньшей из его проблем.

«Ты бы видел рожу Флэтчера. Незабываемо!» — пришло от него под утро. Тренер выпал из сна от короткого сигнала сообщения и едва смог уснуть, представляя довольную усмешку Рэя.

«Я уже в Лондоне», — через сутки. Вычтенные из жизни восемь часов при перелёте на восток начислились вновь. Рэй вернулся.

«Выспись», — быстро набрал Тренер, отвлекаясь от тренировки. На ринге Эрни сражался с Праймтаймом за права чернокожего населения: они всё пытались нащупать грань между расизмом и оскорблениями для красного словца.

«Сможешь заехать завтра в четыре?» — пришло в ответ.

Вопрос, конечно, был риторическим. Тренер тут же принялся прикидывать, как перестроить план завтрашних тренировок.

*** 

В кабинете Рэя, куда его заботливо проводил Банни, Тренера ожидал неприятный сюрприз. Флэтчер развалился в кожаном кресле так, будто собрался провести в нём вечность. Деланно расслабленная поза Рэя и облегчение, промелькнувшее на его лице при виде Тренера, буквально кричали, что вечности он не выдержит.

— Какая встреча, — почти пропел Флэтчер, плавно поднимаясь. — В прошлый раз нас так друг другу и не представили, верно, Тренер? Флэтчер, дете…

— Знаю, — кивнул Тренер, перебивая словесный поток. 

Искусственное воодушевление Флэтчера его не коснулось, а вот руку пожать пришлось. Пальцы у Флэтчера были сухие и горячие, цепкие. Он накрыл руку Тренера второй ладонью, вкрадчиво уточняя:

— Или лучше обращаться к вам Джеймс?

На его морщинистом загорелом лице появилась улыбка — белозубая, наглая. Захотелось стереть её кулаком, но Тренер никак этого не показал — только угрожающе дёрнул уголком рта. Флэтчер поспешно убрал руки и отступил на шаг.

— Лучше Тренер и на «ты».

— Отлично! — всплеснул руками Флэтчер. — Рэй, дорогой, может позволишь нам выпить за знакомство?

— Ещё минута, и я позволю тебе упокоиться на дне Темзы, — елейно проговорил Рэй. — Вали отсюда и работай, как договаривались. Часики-то тикают.

Напряжение в кабинете возросло; Тренер вновь почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Рэй и Флэтчер общались по какому-то известному лишь им двоим протоколу. То ли готовые перегрызть друг другу глотку старые товарищи, то ли закадычные враги. Или вообще бывшие. 

— Конечно, милый, — в конце концов разве что не промурлыкал Флэтчер, разом сливая всё напряжение в утиль.

Он вернулся к креслу и подхватил свой портфель. Напоследок Флэтчер манерно постучал пальцем по оставшемуся на столе бумажному конверту, обращаясь к Рэю:

— Это будет интересно, обещаю.

Конверт был толстый и неровный — правый его край топорщился, явно намекая, что в нём не только бумаги. В самом низу виднелась надпись, сделанная чёрным маркером: «ТРЕНЕР».

— До встречи, дорогой, был рад наконец познакомиться, — с ухмылкой сказал ему Флэтчер.

Тренер смог только кивнуть, сцепив зубы, поскольку теперь кулаки зачесались ещё сильнее. Конечно, со стороны Рэя было разумно собрать досье на Тренера, в общем-то на любого, кто подошёл к нему ближе, чем на три метра. Такова специфика его работы и осторожного характера. Он должен всё контролировать и тем более — знать о прошлом человека, которому выкладывает свои планы.

В этом не было ничего неожиданного, и всё равно Тренер почувствовал себя так, будто его с головой макнули в жидкое дерьмо. Если уж на то пошло, для начала Рэй мог просто спросить, а потом уже втихую всё перепроверить.

— Присаживайся, — вернул его в реальность голос Рэя.

Он сел, пытаясь отделаться от неприятных мыслей. Всё-таки он здесь прежде всего по делу: Тренер собирался разведать обстановку, узнать, что в ближайшее время ждёт его ребят. В его интересах, чтобы у Рэя и Микки получилось решить все конфликты мирно. Он ведь находился там вовсе не из-за Рэя, который выглядел даже более отдохнувшим, чем до полёта в Калифорнию.

— Вижу, съездил ты удачно, — заметил Тренер.

— Прискорбно, что из-за этой удачи мне пришлось терпеть старую жабу в своём доме, — вздохнул Рэй. 

Он вдруг встал из-за стола и принялся закатывать рукава рубашки. Тренер с интересом наблюдал, как он по очереди расстёгивает манжеты и аккуратными, выверенными движениями закатывает ткань, и не мог отвести взгляда. У Рэя были светлые волосы на руках и крупные, красивые кисти. Пальцы тоже что надо, очень ловкие.

Да, Тренер был здесь вовсе не из-за Рэя. 

— С компроматом на Аслана-старшего пока тухляк, — продолжал Рэй. — Классика, о которой и так все знают: недоказуемые офшоры, пизженый газ, сомнительные знакомства. И ничего, что можно хорошо раскрутить. Надеюсь, через пару дней Флэтчер что-нибудь нароет.

Тренер не сразу сообразил, что нужно что-то ответить, и поймал удивлённый взгляд Рэя.

— Ты в порядке? С пацанами всё нормально?

— Нормально, — отмахнулся Тренер, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

Рэй вёл себя странно: демонстрировал какое-то хэнд-порно (допустим, проблема заключалась исключительно в Тренере) и справлялся о его делах, как будто они друзья. Как будто не он сам уже нарыл на Тренера досье, прочертив границу. 

— Есть ещё какие-то новости?

— Есть. Объявился Мэттью — сам. Пишет Микки письма на розовой бумаге, как героиня викторианских романов, пытается выторговать мир.

— Розовая бумага — это какой-то эвфемизм?

— Если бы, — криво усмехнулся Рэй. — Реально розовая и даже пахнет блядскими розами. Хорошо хоть в любви не признаётся, только клянётся в желании искупить вину.

Наконец стало ясно, для чего Рэй подкатывал рукава: он принялся разжигать камин. В доме и правда было слегка прохладно, со вчерашнего дня наступила настоящая стылая осень. Рэй склонился к камину, открыл дверцу и бросил скомканную газету на сложенные поленья. В материнском доме в Ирландии у Тренера тоже был камин — не такой новомодный, а старый и слегка коптящий, но навсегда связанный с уютными детскими годами. Тренер с удовольствием прислушивался к тому, как Рэй поджигает каминную спичку, как загорается бумага и начинают потрескивать щепки. Хотелось подобраться ближе к огню, но это казалось неуместным.

— Ты сегодня особенно молчалив, — сказал вдруг Рэй, продолжая глядеть в разгорающийся камин сквозь прозрачную дверцу. — Что скажешь про Мэттью?

— Мне сложно судить, я его не знаю. Но, судя по рассказам, он тот ещё хитрый мудак. Его опасно и прощать, и преследовать — по крайней мере, пока у вас дохрена других проблем.

— Верно. Поэтому пока мы ищем, откуда он шлёт письма, и держим всё на паузе. Сначала русские.

— Разумно.

Рэй обернулся, бросил на него короткий взгляд и подошёл к столу. Неожиданно взял в руки тот самый конверт, что так нервировал Тренера. Задумчиво осмотрел — конверт всё ещё был запечатан.

— Инициатива Флэтчера, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. — Кажется, ты ему не понравился. Впрочем, именно ты запихивал его в ящик, могу его понять.

— Даже интересно, как много он раскопал, — заметил Тренер.

— Думаю, всё или почти всё, — пожал плечами Рэй. 

Он направился к камину, и Тренер наконец понял, что сейчас произойдёт, — но поверить не смог.

— Джеймс, да? — спросил Рэй, вновь открывая дверцу камина. Из его уст уже полузабытое имя звучало куда лучше, но всё равно странно. — Буду звать тебя Тренером.

Конверт загорелся мгновенно — в нём были бумаги, много бумаг. Тренер представлял примерное его содержание. Копии рапортов и личного дела, кредитная история, может, документы на продажу дома или медицинские карты, свидетельства о браке и разводе, о рождении дочери… Всё это горело, трещало за калёным стеклом, и он с трудом мог поверить в происходящее. 

Рэймонду Смиту стоило ознакомиться с этими материалами, а не устраивать пафосную демонстрацию своего доверия.

Поступок Рэя значил для Тренера охренеть как много.

— Пластиком воняет, тебе не кажется? — спросил Тренер, глядя на него во все глаза.

— Блядь, флешка! — выругался Рэй. — Придётся вытаскивать. 

Тренер не выдержал и бессовестно заржал.


	3. Дело

Атмосфера, царящая в зале с некоторых пор, Тренеру не нравилась.

Все были заметно напряжены, и это мешало работать. Не лично Тренеру, а пацанам — двигаться чётко и без лишних усилий, выкладываться на ринге, думать только о предстоящих соревнованиях и подходить к ним в оптимальной форме. Вместо этого каждый из Карапузов чего-то ждал: очередного приключения, дерьмовой истории или наказания — по сути одного и того же. 

Тренер сразу понял, когда они наконец дождались: по запутавшемуся в скакалке Праймтайму, замолчавшему на полуслове Бенни, удару, пропущенному Мэлом, кривой ухмылке Эрни и побелевшему Джиму. И затихшим всем остальным.

Тренер отвернулся от ринга и ожидаемо увидел Рэя. Обычного, застёгнутого на все пуговицы Рэймонда Смита в слегка намокшем пижонском тренче, но с двумя стаканами из Воркшопа. 

— Парни, поработайте пока без меня. Не языками, а нормально, вернусь — проверю.

Они вразнобой закивали, кто-то из Карапузов даже несмело поздоровался с «мистером Смитом» и получил от другого оплеуху. Тренер усмехнулся, махнул рукой в сторону своего кабинета:

— Проходи, Рэй.

На ринге тяжело выдохнул Мэл.

— Извини, что без предупреждения, — первым делом сказал Рэй. — Спонтанно решил заехать.

— Ага, — только и сказал Тренер, закрывая за ними дверь.

В его захламленном личном кабинете Рэй смотрелся странно, но не чужеродно. Может, из-за исходившей от него уверенности, которая как всегда транслировала в мир: этот человек имеет право находиться там, где захочет. Даже в сраном кабинете Тренера.

— Это мне?

Рэй молча протянул ему стакан с кофе. Пальцы у него были ледяные, может, так казалось на контрасте с нагретым картоном и оттого, что самому Тренеру было жарко. Минуту назад он скакал вокруг ринга, раздавая указания, так что теперь был разгорячён и хотел пить.

Рэй снял мокрый тренч, встряхнул, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, занимавшего угол у окна, и присел на край старенького дивана. То, как естественно он себя вёл в чужом задрипанном кабинете, поражало Тренера. Рэй поднял брови. Тренер понял, что уже какое-то время смотрит на него, отвёл взгляд, сел за стол и глотнул кофе.

И тут же понял секрет того, как Рэю удаётся спать по четыре часа и, вместе с тем, эффективно решать все возникающие задачи: кофе был такой ядрёный, что вставлял не хуже чистого энергетика. Даже несмотря на наличие молока.

— Сахар? — предложил Рэй, потянувшись к карману. 

Тренер представил, что вот сейчас он вытащит стики с сахаром, как заботливая мамашка, и не сдержал улыбки:

— Нет, спасибо. Сюда больше подойдёт ещё пол литра воды, чтобы разбавить кофеиновый концентрат. И сколько ты таких в день выпиваешь?

— Зависит от дня, — хмыкнул Рэй. Приложился губами к крышке, чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы сделать глоток. Даже кофе он пил так, что хотелось смотреть. — Вот сегодня он тихий, но полный отстой.

— Плохие новости?

— Скорее проблема в их отсутствии, — Рэй задумчиво покатал в руке стакан. — Флэтчер так и не раскопал ничего стоящего, русские не поведутся на истории про коррупцию и ничего не замнут. Мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем.

Поскольку с поиском компромата они зашли в тупик, стоило взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны. Подключить креативность, недюжинную фантазию и подойти творчески — примерно как в ситуации с Большим Дэйвом. Тренер невольно усмехнулся, поймав нужную мысль:

— А мы не можем создать компромат сами? В прошлый раз у меня получилось неплохое кинцо, помнишь?

— К сожалению, помню как вчера, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Но это не тот случай: Аслан-старший не так беспечен, особенно сейчас — все его люди настороже. Ничего не выйдет.

Улыбка Тренера погасла: Рэй был прав. Таким образом, у них не оставалось ничего, кроме голословных извинений, чтобы убедить Аслана-старшего отказаться от мести. И ещё силы, применения которой Микки так хотел избежать.

Или не только?..

— Погоди. А что стало с Асланом-младшим? Ты говорил, после его бесславного полёта вы всё убрали. Кстати, ты обещал рассказать мне эту историю целиком.

Напоминание Рэй проигнорировал, зато на вопрос ответил:

— Он полежал в морозилке, а две недели назад мои ребята от него избавились. Труп на заброшенном складе, в контейнере. Полагаю, не в лучшем виде.

— Но его можно вернуть.

— Зачем? — уставился на него Рэй. Стакан хрустнул в его напряжённых пальцах.

— Ох, Рэй, — вздохнул Тренер. — Ни у тебя, ни у Микки, нет детей, да?

— При чём здесь?..

— Вы просто не понимаете, — Тренер покачал головой. — Кем бы ни был Аслан-старший, всё, о чём он сейчас думает — он не уберёг сына. Дело не только в мести. Он даже не может с ним попрощаться. Привезти тело на родину, похоронить как подобает… У русских обычно крепкие родственные связи, ты знал?

Рэй смотрел на него так пристально, что Тренеру на мгновение стало не по себе. Казалось, между строк он смог прочитать: «Вы не понимаете, а я понимаю». Говорить об этом сейчас не хотелось, да и никогда не хотелось, так что Тренер постарался не потерять мысль:

— В общем, надо вернуть тело, сжечь и отдать Аслану-старшему прах. Рассказать всё так, как было. Объяснить, что вы вытаскивали из притона девушку.

— Она умерла, — сказал Рэй. Тренер вздрогнул, не сразу сообразив, что они всё ещё про дело. — Лора передознулась через пару дней. Мы вернули её слишком поздно.

Тренеру ещё сильнее захотелось услышать эту историю: по всему выходило, что именно из-за неё всё в планах Микки пошло по пизде. Причём совершенно бессмысленно, раз дочка лорда всё равно умерла. 

— Это тоже нужно сказать. Они все в притоне были, считай, наполовину мертвы.

— Ага. Ни капли моей вины: Аслан наполовину мертвый от хмурого, наполовину — от гравитации, — Рэй раздражённо всплеснул руками. Он всё ещё злился на самого себя. — Жалкие оправдания.

Он допил кофе одним глотком, метко забросил стаканчик в урну возле стола. Лезть под руку раздражённому Рэю Тренер не стал — дал ему минуту успокоиться, сделав вид, что отвечает на сообщение.

В конце концов Рэй вскочил на ноги, надел слегка обсохший тренч и сказал:

— Думаю, может сработать. Если Микки даст добро, завтра понадобятся твои парни.

— Паковать труп двухнедельной давности? — уточнил Тренер.

— Им это не понравится, — неожиданно подмигнул ему Рэй.

О, это было лучшим делом для Карапузов из всех возможных. Это точно.

***

Следующим вечером за пацанами заехал Банни на чёрном фиате. Оба факта не могли не радовать Тренера: под присмотром Карапузы будут в большей безопасности, в том числе сами от себя, да и светить личный фургон лишний раз не хотелось.

Парни собирались на дело, словно подражая героям криминальных комедий. Тренер только и мог, что закатывать глаза на их дурацкие вопросы и оживление, но когда они попытались взять с собой “гоу про” — взорвался:

— Праймтайм, Эрни, Бенни, вы что, совсем ебанутые? Вы куда собираетесь, на увеселительную прогулку или на ебаный охраняемый объект?!

— Мы ж для себя, никакого ютуба…

— Хер там! — рявкнул Тренер. Глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Серьёзно, ребята, никаких камер в этот раз, чтобы у вас не было соблазна куда-то это выложить. И вообще, действуйте осторожно, всё будет взаправду: там здоровенная территория, обнесённая колючкой, и какая-никакая охрана. И где нужный контейнер, известно только примерно, так что вам придётся долго искать.

Внутренне его потряхивало. Он делал всё, чтобы парни не чувствовали его нервяка, но врать самому себе не мог: предчувствие было так себе. Такое, будто в очередной раз всё пойдёт под откос.

— И то, что вы найдёте в этом контейнере, вам не понравится, — продолжил он. Обвёл взглядом каждого — парни все как один поморщились, никто не горел желанием паковать разлагающееся тело. — Банни, пакеты, сумки, всё есть?

— В машине, — кивнул тот.

Банни занял всё пространство справа от стола — здоровенный, как скала, и такой же неподвижный. Казалось, за всё время их сбора в комнате отдыха он только моргал и разве что пару раз качнул головой, а теперь вот заговорил. Может, ему просто негде было развернуться — даже большое помещение, набитое пятью накачанными пацанами, Тренером и Банни, слегка напоминало банку с анчоусами. Дышать тоже стремительно становилось нечем.

— Ладно, последний пункт программы и выдвигайтесь. Банни?

Банни, наконец, отмер и шлёпнул на стол спортивную сумку. Тренер вжикнул молнией, демонстрируя содержимое:

— Давайте, разбирайте. Надеюсь, они вам не понадобятся, но Рэй настоял на подстраховке.

Эрни заинтересованно присвистнул, и Тренер бросил ему пистолет. Остальные взяли оружие сами. Последним над сумкой завис Джим.

— Ладно, ребята, идите и сделайте всё как надо, — поспешил Тренер. — Буду ждать вашего возвращения, да? И лучше отпишитесь с места, что как.

— Конечно, Тренер, — заверил его Мэл, и они наконец разошлись. 

Все, кроме Джима. Догадался уйти даже Банни, предварительно постучав пальцем по циферблату часов. Да, им точно пора было выезжать.

— Джим, сынок, мы можем об этом поговорить, — осторожно начал Тренер. 

— Всё нормально, — покачал головой тот. Схватил пушку, поспешно сунул её за пояс штанов. Стиснутые кулаки спрятал в карманах. — Я пойду?

У Джима определённо появились проблемы с тех пор, как они расстреляли машину Микки. Тренер знал, что автомат держал Джим, так что и кровь русских наёмников была именно на его руках. Должно быть, он считал именно так, но говорить об этом пока было рано. Лучшее, что мог дать своим ученикам Тренер — время. Не давить, не принуждать к разговору, а только быть готовым выслушать и помочь.

— Она тебе не понадобится, сынок, всё пройдёт тихо, — сказал Тренер, стараясь его успокоить. — Иди к остальным и береги себя. К этой теме вернёмся после, окей?

— Да, Тренер, — кивнул Джим и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Тренер нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу, сбросил сумку на пол и включил вентиляцию, впустив в помещение холодный осенний воздух. По крайней мере, дождь закончился ещё утром — будет проще перелезть через забор.

Хотелось закинуться успокоительным. Совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Первое сообщение от Праймтайма пришло через полчаса — они наконец прибыли на место.

Со складом, по признанию Рэя, получилась фигня. Лет десять как заброшенный, именно неделю назад он внезапно ожил. Владелец, не иначе как с луны свалившись, выставил по периметру охрану, заделал дыры в заборе и принялся охранять своё имущество. Пробить собственника Рэй не успел — все имена, которые удалось достать, оказались подставными, а действовать требовалось быстро. Хорошо хоть камеры установили только на проходной, так, для виду, ведь склад пока не использовался на полную.

Конечно, это было дурацким совпадением: по бумажкам склад выкупили ещё года три назад, а о трупе Аслана-младшего в одном из контейнеров совсем недавно знали только Банни и Дэйв. 

«Охрана никакая, все четверо тусят на проходной. Мы уже на территории, всё тихо. Идём в корпус С», — написал Праймтайм десять минут спустя.

Скорее всего, им потребуется ещё столько же, чтобы отыскать нужный контейнер среди множества других. Придётся простукивать, а лучше открывать каждый, пока из одного не донесётся трупная вонь. Запах гниющего мяса — то ещё удовольствие, но куда хуже придётся пацанам, когда они примутся вытаскивать труп. За две недели даже в прохладе он наверняка уже раздулся. Перезрелые ткани тугие и влажные, одно неосторожное движение — послышится характерный звук, и мышцы отделятся от кости. И лучше бы никому из пацанов не заблевать собственный респиратор, потому что без него будет трудно.

Тренер думал об этом, ощущая тошноту, но не мог остановиться — будто наказывал самого себя. Его пацаны в каких-то ебенях, раскладывают гнилую человечину по пакетам, пока он сидит в тишине своего кабинета. Не важно, что они сами в это вляпались — он тоже недоглядел.

На телефоне одновременно высветились звонок от Рэя и сообщение от Праймтайма. Тренер успел увидеть лишь «Короче, тут ни…», прежде чем принял вызов.

— Ты уже знаешь? Склад стоит пустой. Тела нет.

Не выругаться оказалось выше его сил.


	4. На репите

Рэй сработал как надо: уже к утру у них был адрес склада, на который всего четыре дня назад перевезли контейнеры. Проблема же заключалась в том, что новая база была действительно охраняемой, рабочей, и принадлежала одному ушлому еврею — тестю Мэттью Бергера.

Ещё раз: дохуя старых контейнеров теперь стояло на здоровенном складе, с камерами по периметру и вооружённой охраной, неизвестно в каком из пяти корпусов, и вообще не факт, что их не успели открыть. Да ещё и имя Мэттью снова вcплыло, окончательно превратив ситуацию в какой-то фарс.

— Я не верю, что это происходит, — признался Тренер, глядя в экран планшета. 

Праймтайм как раз спрыгнул со здоровенной стены и ловко перекатился по земле — ловко, судя по тому, что он быстро встал. По пронёсшимся перед камерой чёрному небу, очертаниями зданий и земле, да ещё без звука, ничерта понятно не было.

— Что именно? По-моему твоим пацанам лазить по стенам не впервой, — сказал Рэй.

В машине одуряюще пахло кофе — тем самым, который чистый кофеин, для цвета разбавленный молоком. И совсем чуть-чуть сахарной глазури, потому что Рэй в их «засаду» притащил ещё и пончики. Они сидели с потушенными фарами и единственным источником света были планшет с онлайн-трансляцией приключений Карапузов и тусклые звёзды, кое-где виднеющиеся за редкими тучами. 

Картина поражала. Тренер не удержался и повернулся к Рэю, желая понять, действительно ли тот не замечает, в какой странной ситуации они оказались.   
Рэй как раз слизывал глазурь с пальцев, пять минут назад облитых антисептиком, и смотрел на него в ответ.

В голову пришло неуместное желание облизать его пальцы самому, и Тренер мысленно взвыл. И снова уставился в экран. Возможно, так на него действовал запах кофе: всё-таки в обычной жизни Тренер практически исключил кофеин.

— Сидеть в засаде с кофе и пончиками — это странно. Они там сейчас труп будут искать, помнишь?

— К тому времени я уже доем, — заверил его Рэй. — И тебе советую. На.

Перед носом Тренера оказался пончик — идеально круглый, облитый карамелью и, недолго думая (вообще не думая), Тренер его укусил. Пальцы Рэя он кусать не стал, хотя по-прежнему очень хотелось.

И хорошо, что благодаря чёртовому пончику (приторному, будто бы состоящему из одного только сахара), он некоторое время мог жевать и никак не комментировать ситуацию. Например то, что планшет он мог бы держать и одной рукой. А во вторую, к слову, взять свой стакан с кофе — что он и сделал.

Кофе оказался обычным американо, только по-настоящему вкусным. Со стороны Рэя такая внимательность казалась уже почти привычной (кто бы мог так подумать всего две недели назад!).

— Дай сюда, — вздохнул Тренер, дожевав.

Рэй послушно расстался с пончиком, а после наклонился ближе к планшету:

— Смотри, дверь открыта. Корпус D-4, всё верно.

Без содействия Мэттью Бергера они бы ни за что не узнали, где точно находятся контейнеры. Однако в начале переговоров (они наконец перешли с писем на высокие технологии) Микки рассчитывал обменять задолженный фунт плоти на беспрепятственный возврат контейнера средь бела дня и без дополнительных сложностей. Но оказалось, что с тестем Мэттью был не в ладах с тех пор, как перевёл несколько десятков лямов из семейного бюджета на счёт Микки и потерял жену. Впрочем, у него были свои люди на складе тестя, а значит — и информация, и ограниченное содействие. Пришлось соглашаться, хотя Микки был очень этим фактом огорчён.

— Контейнеров дохрена, искать и искать, — заметил Тренер.

Пончик под в меру горький кофе пошёл быстрее, и Тренер наконец с ним покончил.

— Видел? — спросил вдруг Рэй, придвигаясь ближе.

Тренер почувствовал прикосновение его плеча и — впервые за сегодня — запах парфюма. Что-то свежее, приятное, что не перебил даже кофе.

Охранника, на которого указывал Рэй, Тренер заметил секунду спустя. Праймтайм и остальные, впрочем, тоже — они быстро его вырубили и принялись связывать. Заклеили рот скотчем. Выглядело безупречно и тихо, но кто знает...

— Теперь у них максимум десять минут, пока остальные не поймут, что их коллега не вернулся с обхода.

— Меньше. Ещё пять минут на отход. 

— Ничего, успеют, — уверенно сказал Рэй. — Это всё только прикидки.

Не хотелось, чтобы пацанам пришлось стрелять. Ох, как не хотелось, потому что шум тогда поднимется знатный, да и Джим… Они так и не поговорили. С оружием у него всё ещё были проблемы, и заминка могла дорого обойтись.

— Лицо попроще сделай, — услышал он вдруг. — Смотри, они уже нашли. Вскрывают.

Действительно, на экране мелькнул Мэл в респираторе и с ломом в руках, после — контейнер, в точности такой же, как и сотни других. Карапузы справились с ним довольно быстро и тут же отшатнулись — да, двухнедельный труп, предварительно перемороженный, им явно не понравился.

— Вроде Аслан. Куртка похожая, — задумчиво протянул Рэй.

Куртка на трупе была самая обычная, да ещё непонятно какого цвета, учитывая освещение и качество видео. Что там Рэй мог рассмотреть? 

— Что, были варианты?

— Ну, мало ли.

Тренеру вспомнились те счастливые времена, когда наибольшим преступлением Карапузов было лёгкое членовредительство, а он сам не впутался в дела гангстеров по уши. И не сидел впритирку с одним из них, наслаждаясь чужим теплом.

Парни тем временем уже заматывали пакет армированным скотчем. Три пакета — видно, подтекало. Потом свёрток запихнули в здоровенную сумку — где только Банни такую нашёл? Впрочем, у него точно был опыт в таких делах.

— Банни? Они выдвинулись, будь готов, — сказал Рэй в трубку.

Снаружи было тихо. Парни шли, постоянно осматриваясь, но поддерживая быстрый темп. Всё вроде было нормально, но Тренер не собирался успокаиваться до того, как его ребята окажутся в фиате Банни. Ещё лучше — дома. 

Наконец показался нужный участок стены без камер — спасибо человеку Мэттью. Тут же сработал Банни: со стены свесился крюк, парни принялись старательно фиксировать сумку. А потом начался подъём.

— Если сейчас их по закону жанра не спалят, то операцию можно считать успешной.

Тренера слегка замутило от дурного предчувствия. 

Но ничего так и не произошло. 

Когда они подъехали к дому Тренера, была густая, поздняя ночь. И всё же Тренер помедлил, прежде чем выйти из машины и отправиться к себе. 

Рэй как ни в чём ни бывало дописывал сообщение. Он всю дорогу занимался именно этим — писал и звонил — будто на часах было не два ночи. Впрочем, кто бы осмелился указать на такое Рэймонду Смиту? Уж точно не его люди.

Именно поэтому Тренер сидел за рулём его тачки, очень быстро привыкнув и к чуткому управлению, и к охренительно удобному креслу. Что-то ему подсказывало, что провести в нём ночь будет удобнее, чем в собственной кровати, но проверить ему вряд ли выдастся случай.

— Как там, всё нормально?

— Да, Банни уже развёз пацанов.

Тренер знал — каждый отписался уже из дома. Судя по видео, все они были бледно-зелёные и хотели проблеваться, но целые и невредимые. Никто даже ногу не потянул, никаких неожиданных проблем. Тренер наконец-то смог выдохнуть и ощутил бесконечную усталость.

— Если завтра… сегодня вечером будет свободное время, зайдёшь? — Рэй наконец закончил печатать и убрал смартфон в карман.

— У кого время — у меня или тебя? — осторожно уточнил Тренер. 

— У обоих. Если сильно замотаюсь — предупрежу.

Приглашения Рэя продолжали его волновать. Буквально. У него и сейчас зачастило сердце, вспомнилось, как похож был на свидание первый ужин — пока не подошла его главная часть. С охуительными историями про бизнес Микки и прочими неприятностями. 

— Ладно, — согласился Тренер, потому что не в силах был отказать. Ляпнул: — Я уж думал, сейчас на чай пригласишь.

Он поздновато прикусил язык. Пришлось вскинуть брови и прикинуться идиотом.

— Мы под твоим домом стоим, — заметил Рэй. Неожиданно улыбнулся, протянул: — Хочешь пригласить меня на чай?

Играть с Рэем в намёки точно было недосягаемым для него уровнем. Тренер слишком быстро мысленно переступал границу шутки и начинал фантазировать, что, при взгляде на Рэя, — довольного после удачного дела, чуть-чуть растрёпанного от долгого сидения в машине, но, как всегда, идеального — получалось само собой. Тренеру стоило подумать на досуге о том, что же с ним происходит.

— Два часа ночи, Рэй, какой нахрен чай? — бесславно слился Тренер. Он аккуратно отстегнул ремень. — Я сейчас приду, накидаюсь успокоительным и отрублюсь. И тебе советую.

— Резонно. Тогда до вечера?

— До вечера, Рэй, — сказал Тренер, выходя из машины. 

Рэй собрался пересаживаться за руль. Тренер не стал дожидаться возможного второго раунда, позорно сбежав домой.

***

— Куда собрались? — невзначай спросил Бенни перед закрытием.

Отпираться было бессмысленно: то, что он сходил в душ и переоделся в чистый костюм, просто кричало, что домой Тренер не собирается.

— В гости, — уклончиво ответил он, осматривая зал. Вроде всё было чисто, никто нигде не схалявил — не удивительно, ведь дежурили Бенни и Лиз. Хорошо, что не Эрни: его любопытство было куда разрушительнее.

Даже после вчерашнего приключения Карапузы не теряли присутствия духа. Если утром они ещё казались будто пыльным мешком по голове стукнутыми, то, размявшись и выйдя на ринг, они отбросили все моральные дилеммы и неприятные воспоминания. Даже Джим казался живее обычного: новый стресс, бывает, лечит не хуже времени.

— Отлично выглядите, — подмигнул Бенни прежде, чем исчезнуть. 

Тренер вздохнул, накинул на плечи пальто и вышел в противно-дождливый осенний вечер, едва не забыв запереть зал на ключ.

С Рэем он столкнулся прямо у его особняка: без шуток, тот приехал лишь на минуту раньше и успел только выйти из машины вместе с Дэйвом, когда подъехал Тренер. В голову пришла тоскливая мысль, что никакой домашней кухни сегодня не будет, и Тренер обречённо вздохнул, а ведь он даже не был голоден. На чужую стряпню с первого раза он ещё никогда не подсаживался. 

Первым во двор прошёл Дэйв, предварительно махнув Тренеру своей лапищей. Рэй терпеливо замер у его машины. Не впервые Тренер подумал, что ему чертовски идёт чёрный и этот пижонский трэнч, отлично скрывающий УЗИ, и уже привычно проигнорировал желание застегнуть на нём две верхние пуговицы. Погодка стояла преотвратная. 

— А говорил, вечер свободный, — попенял он Рэю, захлопнув дверь машины.

— Я же успел — значит, свободный, — отмахнулся тот. — Пошли, Дэйв сам загонит тачку во двор. Блядство, а не погода.

— Осень, — философски отозвался Тренер, следуя за ним. Одна только мысль о тёплом уюте дома заставила его ускорить шаг. — Новости есть?

— Да сплошные новости, — вздохнул Рэй, аккуратно снимая обувь. 

Тренер варварски стащил кроссовки один о другой, заминая пятки. В доме было тихо и пусто, совсем не как в прошлый раз, когда с кухни доносился запах еды или Рэй ждал его в кабинете. Сейчас особенно остро ощущалось, что в здоровом особняке они находились только вдвоём (охрана снаружи не в счёт). Рэй протянул вешалку для пальто, и Тренер в очередной раз оценил его педантичность.

— В общем, Аслан-старший подтвердил встречу. Завтра в двенадцать, на нейтральной территории.

— И ты недоволен, — заметил Тренер. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд объяснил: — У тебя глаз дёргается, когда ты злишься. Как сейчас.

Рэй криво усмехнулся, прошёл на кухню — пустую и тёмную, нажал на все выключатели, какие только мог. Ярко всё равно не стало, лишь умеренно светло.

— Я заказал еду по пути, Дэйв скоро должен забрать и привезти. Пока предлагаю перейти в гостиную.

Тренер пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно — он сам не знал, что забыл в этом доме, хоть на кухне, хоть в гостиной. Казалось, он просто приходил смотреть на Рэя и слушать его низкий, магнетический голос. И это было полным провалом, но отрицать происходящее уже не получалось.

Рэй повёл Тренера в гостиную, включая по пути всевозможные тусклые светильники, торшеры и лампы и вводя его в курс дела:

— Встреча один на один — только Аслан и Микки. Место я уже проверил, договорился — один чувак перенастроит камеры так, чтобы я мог видеть всё происходящее внутри. Буду в радиусе двухсот метров, как дебил пялиться в экран. Расставлю по периметру охрану, думаю, Аслан-старший сделает то же самое — главное не допустить между ними конфликта. 

— Микки будет в безопасности?

— Не знаю, — резко ответил Рэй. — Ничерта я не знаю, может случиться всё, что угодно — он будет там один. С ебаной урной праха. Это всё, что у нас есть.

Он буквально упал на кожаный диван, откинулся на спинку, нервно развязал галстук. За галстуком последовали пуговицы на жилетке, и, видит бог, не при таких условиях Тренер хотел увидеть, как он раздевается (вот он это и сказал — хотя бы у себя в голове).

— Ты драматизируешь, — Тренер уселся на другой край дивана. — Опасности не больше, чем обычно… в последнее время. Надеюсь, вы не всегда столько говна разгребали?

— Я бы тогда и до тридцати не дожил, — хмыкнул Рэй, стаскивая жилетку. Под ней была только серая, даже на вид дорогущая рубашка в мелкий рубчик, застёгнутая до последней пуговицы. 

— Рад слышать, что это не постоянный стиль вашей с Микки работы, — поддел его Тренер, пытаясь развеселить. Подытожил: — Короче, нет смысла сейчас загоняться, ты ведь уже всё распланировал по пунктам. Завтра будет видно.

Рэй кивнул скорее в такт собственным мыслям, чем словам Тренера, аккуратно сложил жилетку и бросил её вместе с галстуком на журнальный столик позади дивана. Оттуда же он подхватил шкатулку размером с книгу. В его нехарактерно резких движениях и постоянном желании что-то делать легко считывалась нервозность. 

— Ты прав, мне надо расслабиться, — сказал он, открывая шкатулку. — Будешь со мной? По старинке, фифти-фифти.

Тренер даже не сразу сообразил, что именно Рэй ему предлагает — пока не увидел бумагу для самокруток. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз курил травку. Кажется, это было в прошлой его жизни.

— Нет, я не фанат, — отказался он, не испытывая уверенности. Было в этом что-то заманчивое: настроиться на одну волну с Рэем, немного отпустить себя. Но и наблюдать со стороны трезвым взглядом тоже неплохой вариант. — Но ты не стесняйся, ничего не имею против.

— Не буду, — усмехнулся Рэй. — Так вот, закончим про дела…

Рассказ о предварительных переговорах с русскими, которые неожиданно прошли вполне цивилизованно, Тренер слушал вполуха. Куда внимательнее он смотрел, как ловко Рэй просыпает на бумагу травку, затем — надламывает сигарету и аккуратно распределяет табак. Его пальцы двигались сами собой, живя отдельной от головы жизнью; другого объяснения тому, как он умудрялся складно и подробно всё рассказывать и параллельно выполнять такую тонкую работу, у Тренера не нашлось.

Наконец Рэй замолчал, чтобы провести языком по краю бумаги, глядя прямо ему в глаза. И Тренер знал, что откровенно пялится в ответ. На мгновение ему показалось, что время остановилось, но наконец влажный кончик языка Рэя дошёл до левого края и — резко — обратно. Тренер выдохнул совсем уж громко и тут же отвёл взгляд. В конце концов в этой комнате, как и во всём доме, было на что посмотреть: заставленный книгами и пластинками шкаф, увешанные картинами стены, уютные подушки тут и там, странные скульптуры и даже уменьшенные копии автомобилей. 

Ничто из этого не интересовало его так же, как Рэймонд Смит.

— Извини, что постоянно сваливаю на тебя свои проблемы, — сказал вдруг Рэй. Тренер вновь на него взглянул и так и прикипел. Рэй вертел в пальцах какую-то дешёвую пластиковую зажигалку, такую же неуместную в этом доме, как сам Тренер. — Но это помогает мне думать. Тебя не сильно напрягает?

— Нет, — честно ответил он. Сами разговоры напрягали его куда меньше, чем то, куда они его завели. — Ты же понимаешь, я уже увяз по уши… в этом деле. Вроде как почувствовал азарт. И рад тебе помочь.

Рэй улыбнулся — не одними губами, как бывало чаще всего, но и глазами тоже. Тренер и правда увяз по уши, но не только в деле. Рэй оторвал пальцами пустой край бумаги, сунул косяк в рот, прихватывая самый кончик. Наконец, поджёг и глубоко, очень глубоко затянулся — Тренеру показалось, что подожгли и его самого. 

Неожиданно пиликнул телефон — Рэй взглянул на экран, выдохнул дым, что-то набрал в ответ.

— Еда на кухне. Есть хочешь?

Повод, чтобы хоть как-то сменить обстановку и уменьшить напряжение, был отличный. Тренер отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда потом.

Рэй как-то разом обмяк, расслабив наконец плечи и шею, окончательно влипнув в спинку дивана. Курил он так же красиво, как и делал всё остальное.

— Так и будешь просто смотреть? — сказал он вдруг, протягивая косяк. — Давай, иди сюда, не упрямься 

Тренер уже без удивления узнал, что разучился ему отказывать, и пересел поближе. Сделал он это, конечно, зря. Косяк Рэй не отдал — так и поднёс к его рту, заставляя сделать вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Тренер просто курил косяк прямо из рук Рэймонда Смита, чувствуя губами горячие подушечки его пальцев.

Он затянулся, хотя дышать, откровенно говоря, получалось с трудом. Сердце уже билось где-то в глотке, и Тренер прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть странно восторженное лицо Рэя. В голове разом стало пусто, но совсем не из-за травки. Он едва удержался, чтобы не попробовать на вкус чужие пальцы, когда Рэй наконец отнял руку от его рта.

— Так-то лучше, — прошептал Рэй. — Ты тоже слишком напряжён.

Голос Рэя звучал ещё ближе, он весь был теперь так близко, что Тренер ощущал исходящее от него тепло всем телом. Он открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что Рэй уже забрался на диван с ногами, и сидел теперь вполоборота, вплотную к нему. 

— Лучше не стало, — хрипло выдохнул Тренер.

— Это ничего, — качнул головой Рэй и снова затянулся так глубоко, что косяк истлел разом на треть. 

Рэй отнял его от губ, чуть привстал и склонился над Тренером. Этого оказалось слишком много, чтобы думать головой — Тренер безотчётно потянулся навстречу, но так и не поймал его губы своими. Рэй выдохнул дым прямо в его открытый рот, словно так всё и задумывал.

Тренер, замерев, ошалело смотрел в его светлое, расслабленное лицо, ощущая не-случившееся, фантомное прикосновение и сладость травки на языке. Пока Рэй, наконец, не отодвинулся. Он закинул руку на спинку дивана и улёгся на неё щекой, всё так же сидя боком. Сказал:

— Помнишь, я обещал рассказать историю с Асланом-младшим полностью? 

Тренер ошалело кивнул.

— Так вот, это правда был несчастный случай — парень просто выпал из окна. Но что примечательно: дверь на балкон открыл именно я, потому что там было нечем дышать. Майклу я этого, конечно, не сказал, — Рэй затянулся ещё, быстро выдохнул. С азартной улыбкой продолжил: — Как и про то, что труп засняли, и я бегал по всему району за одним мелким ублюдком. Пока не достал автомат…

***

Едва разлепив глаза, Тренер увидел перед собой человека, крайне напоминающего Рэймонда Смита — светловолосого, бородатого, одетого во что-то тёмное. Ему пришлось не иначе как интуитивно нащупать очки на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Рэй стоял в дверном проёме, уже одетый и аккуратно причёсанный, со сложенными на груди руками. Тренер лежал в кровати наполовину одетый, подушка валялась на полу, и чувствовал он себя, за исключением мерзкого привкуса во рту, вполне сносно. Даже отдохнувшим.

— Ты в курсе, что пялиться на спящих людей — это крипово? — проскрежетал Тренер.

Сушняк был страшный, но жрать хотелось ещё больше. Хотя вчера они, кажется, успели добраться и до заказа из ресторана.

— Извини. Но через пятнадцать минут мне позарез надо выехать, и я решил уточнить, — Рэй смущённо отвёл взгляд. — То есть, я не воспринимаю всерьёз разговоры под травкой, но если ты не передумал ехать со мной — у тебя есть пятнадцать минут. Если нет, то спокойно иди в душ, завтракай и делай что хочешь, охрана в курсе, что ты здесь.

Информации для утра, встреченного в гостевой спальне Рэя, было слишком много. Тот явно нервничал, а потому говорил слишком быстро и путано, но Тренер без труда принял решение:

— Мне хватит десяти минут. С тебя крепкий чай, окей?

Ему не нужно было думать дважды, чтобы понять, что он не оставит Рэя без помощи.

Тот улыбнулся и ушёл делать чай.


	5. Переговоры

Микки при встрече лишь наградил Рэя нечитаемым взглядом и коротко пожал Тренеру руку. В голову тут же пришла мысль: часто ли Рэй подпускает к делам своего босса новых лиц, к тому же напросившихся добровольно? По всему — тщательно замаскированному удивлению Микки, характеру Рэя, его стремлению всё контролировать и перепроверять — выходило, что нет. Чувствовать себя особенным оказалось приятно.

— Наши уже рассредоточились по позициям. Внутри чисто — мы просмотрели вчерашние записи с камер, сейчас вот, — Рэй приподнял макбук “про” с шестью открытыми окнами на экране: зал на первом этаже и часть лестницы, зал на втором, там же вип-комната, кухня, склад и пожарный выход. Ситуацию у главного входа они видели и сами. 

— Я знал, что ты что-то придумаешь, Рэй, — довольно сказал Микки. — Мы, видимо, будем в вип-комнате. Звук есть?

— Нет. Мы воспользовались их системой камер, перенаправили поток, но ставить свои микрофоны было некогда. На вас технику лучше не вешать, русским это не понравится. А читать по губам я не умею, я же не Флэтчер, — Рэй скривился, как от зубной боли. Неожиданно обернулся к Тренеру: — А ты умеешь?

Тренер в ответ только закатил глаза. Микки коротко рассмеялся:

— Рэй, ты слишком много хочешь. Звук и не нужен. Пока он не попытался разбить мне урну о голову — всё нормально. Условные сигналы ты помнишь. Подарок не забыл?

Тренер передал с заднего сиденья пакет из плотной чёрной бумаги с урной внутри. Забыть его было бы совсем уж тупо. Судя по возмущённому вздоху, Рэй считал так же. 

На стоянку перед новомодным двухэтажным зданием, которое занимал ресторан «Fishers», въехали три чёрные бехи. Почти сразу из машин выкатились здоровенные бугаи, последним — Аслан-старший, выделяющийся дороговизной костюма, безвкусным цветастым галстуком и скучающе-нетерпеливым выражением лица. Он посмотрел прямо на тачку Рэя, кивнул в сторону ресторана и в одиночку направился ко входу. Русские принялись осваивать прилегающую территорию.

— Надо было перестрелять их ко всем чертям, а мы тут в дипломатию играем.

И столько в голосе Микки Пирсона было тоски, что Тренер невольно хмыкнул. 

— Ещё немного поиграем, не выйдет — перестреляем, босс, — мягко сказал Рэй, будто убеждая капризного ребёнка. — Давайте, не стоит заставлять Аслана ждать.

Тренеру захотелось уточнить, какого именно, но атмосфера вроде как не располагала. Микки был заметно напряжён, хотя и вёл себя как подобает крутому мафиози, а Рэй… Он просто был собой: собранный, сухой и, наверняка, нервно орущий под внешней бронёй.

— Ладно. Не скучайте тут, — бросил Микки, взял пакет и вышел из машины. 

На нём были: костюм-тройка в синюю клетку, мягкий и идеально подогнанный, стильное кепи и дорогущие туфли. Микки выглядел как человек, в которого ни в коем случае нельзя стрелять — только обходить стороной или в крайнем случае брать в заложники. Впрочем, так это не работало. Он всё равно был в опасности, несмотря на все приготовления Рэя.

— Надеюсь, будет скучно, — пробурчал тот. 

Тренер пересел вперёд, чтобы тоже видеть происходящее на экране. 

Скучать им, и правда, пришлось довольно долго.

Аслан-старший словно воплощал в себе все стереотипы о русских: суровое лицо, ограниченный спектр эмоций, который, если и уходил в одну из крайностей, то обязательно в гнев. Впрочем, встреча для них обоих была не из приятных, хотя Микки всё равно порой вежливо улыбался.

Пакет с урной уже перекочевал в руки русского — это было единственным моментом, когда даже при хреновом качестве съёмки стало видно, как изменилось его неподвижное лицо. Они не договаривались о немедленной передаче праха, только о предварительной встрече и обсуждении, но Микки решил сделать красивый жест, проявить щедрость. В конце концов, им нахрен не нужен был прах Аслана-младшего, чем бы ни закончились переговоры. Если русский не оценит извинения Микки, то останутся лишь силовые методы.

— По-моему, он клюнул, — заметил Тренер. — Это Микки хорошо придумал.

— Майкл знает толк в манипуляциях, — сказал Рэй тоном, больше подходящим гордой матери или юной фанатке какой-нибудь знаменитости. 

Тренер поморщился, но никак не прокомментировал. Рэй работал на Микки уже одиннадцать лет и, очевидно, никогда бы не стал подставляться ради босса, которого не уважает. Правда, уважение порой смахивало на откровенное восхищение, но такой уж он был человек, этот Микки Пирсон.

На широком столе перед Микки и Асланом стояли чашки с чаем — ни один из них даже не делал вид, что собирается его пить. На нейтральной территории не было смысла соблюдать правила гостеприимства, да и Аслан-старший явно не любил подыгрывать. Прямолинейный, строгий, он, по признанию Рэя, даже ему импонировал — особенно в сравнении со скользкой змеюкой Мэттью. Если бы ещё дважды не подослал к ним наёмников, вообще был бы приятным мужиком.

— Жмут руки, значит всё как надо. Ага, Майкл и ухо потёр, как договаривались, — заметил Рэй, хищно склонившись над экраном. Ноздри его возбуждённо раздувались, как у зверя перед финальным броском на жертву. — Выходят из випки. На лестнице вроде никто не задерживался?

На лестнице, на втором этаже, была слепая зона. Они брали в расчёт и её, тщательно отслеживая, чтобы немногочисленные посетители пропадали там и вновь появлялись под камерами.

— Там чисто.

— Ага, вот, спустились. Идут к выходу, зал пустой.

Смотреть там было больше не на что, и Тренер откинулся на сидение. Обвёл взглядом улицу — если бы не знал, сколько охраны обеих сторон здесь рассредоточено, никогда бы не догадался о происходящем. Разве что по забитой дорогущими тачками парковке. Хорошо хоть высоток вокруг не было — все удобные для снайпера позиции они смогли пересчитать по пальцами и занять своими людьми.

Нехорошее подозрение кольнуло где-то за диафрагмой. Тренер почти прижался к лобовому стеклу, пытаясь высмотреть по улице выше людей Фрэйзера, и ничего не нашёл.

— Рэй, а давно приходил отчёт от Фрэйзера?

Каждые пять минут все группы отписывали Рэю, что всё чисто. Судя по напряжённому молчанию Рэя, в последний раз отчитались не все.

Аслан-старший первым взялся за ручку двери, Микки шёл чуть позади. Рэй вскинулся, растерянно обвёл взглядом улицу, всю её часть под обзором. 

И тогда Тренер увидел причину, по которой взбунтовалась его интуиция. Из-за газетного киоска, как раз позиции ребят Фрэйзера, показался человек, так же очевидно не похожий на охрану русских, как и на их собственную. В руках он держал пушку. Рэй проследил за взглядом Тренера и поспешно схватил пистолет, снял его с предохранителя, пока Тренер вжимал кнопку в приборную панель, опуская стекло со стороны Рэя. 

На всё про всё им потребовались три секунды и ни единого слова.

Рэй выстрелил одновременно с киллером — и попал. Впрочем, попали они оба: Аслан-старший упал на спину, схватившись за простреленное плечо.

— Пиздоблядская проёбина, да какого хера?! — заорал Рэй, вываливаясь из машины. Макбук свалился под сидение ненужным мусором.

Тренер последовал за Рэем, выхватив из кармана пистолет. Адреналин погнал кровь ещё быстрее, и, словно в замедленной съёмке, он видел, как Рэй орёт Микки, чтобы тот вернулся в здание, а после бросается к Аслану. Рэй был открыт, весь как на ладони, и Тренер впервые по-настоящему за него испугался. Надетые на них бронежилеты спасали не от всего. Киллер точно был мёртв, Рэй попал ему прямо в лоб, но кто знает, один ли он и что теперь предпримут русские.

Пуля попала Аслану в самый низ шеи, почти в плечо, по счастью не задев сонную артерию — фонтаном кровь не хлестала. И всё же, её на асфальте было чуть больше, чем дохрена, и пальцы русского не справлялись с её потоком. Он уже начинал отключаться. Краем сознания Тренер отметил, как нелепо смотрится расколовшаяся о землю урна — почти весь прах остался в ней и пакете, едва попав на асфальт. Мелькнула неуместная мысль, что после надо аккуратно всё собрать.

— Это венозное, нужно перетянуть, — сказал Тренер, заменяя руку Аслана своей. 

Кровь была горячей и пахла металлом. Тренер старательно игнорировал флешбеки из прошлой жизни, стараясь прижать входное отверстие посильнее. Пуля осталась внутри. Если разовьётся лёгочная эмболия, тогда точно крышка.

— Галстук подойдёт же?

Рэй снял свой, хотя мог бы развязать и тот, что уже был на Аслане. У Тренера для этого не хватало рук, а Рэй то ли не сообразил, то ли побрезговал, пожертвовав частью своего гардероба. Ничего ему не сказав, Тренер принялся затягивать вокруг шеи Аслана галстук, не жалея дорогущую ткань — жизнь важнее. Особенно их собственные жизни, потому что русские могли их перестрелять прямо здесь, забив на полицию и малейшие попытки разобраться в случившемся. Но шансы на спасение были.

Послышался щелчок снятого предохранителя — раз, два, три. Их окружили. Тренер бросил взгляд на Рэя, зная, что переговоры будут на нём. Он размеренно продолжил затягивать галстук.

— Так, мужики, давайте без глупостей, — строго сказал Рэй, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Пистолет он показательно оставил на земле. — Вы скорую вызвали?

— Да, они уже… — ответил один.

— Завали, — рявкнул другой, обращаясь к своему напарнику. — Вы какого хуя тут устроили?

— Позволю себе заметить, что в данный момент мы спасаем вашему боссу жизнь, — вкрадчиво проговорил Рэй. — И киллер промахнулся, потому что я выстрелил в него первым. Вы знаете, обычно профессионалы целятся в голову.

— Не заливай, мудозвон, может вы убрали его сами, чтобы он точно ничего не распиздел, — вполне резонно заметил тот, что заговорил первым. 

— Может, — ледяным тоном сказал Рэй. 

Тренер отвлёкся от разглядывания собственных окровавленных пальцев на синюшной коже Аслана, чтобы посмотреть на Рэя. Никогда ещё на его памяти тот не был так близок к тому, чтобы положить всех нахуй. Это было бы эффектным самоубийством, даже помощь от подошедших людей Микки не помогла бы. Но вмешиваться не пришлось — Рэй самоубийцей не был, а потому через одно долгое мгновение взял себя в руки.

— Но киллер не наш. Мужики, серьёзно, сейчас главное — дождаться скорую, потом выставить в больнице охрану, даже под реанимацией, чтобы ни одна сука… Это если ваш босс выкарабкается, — никто не осмелился перебить тихий, внушительный голос Рэя. Возможно, в прошлой жизни он был заклинателем змей, потому что и в этой его удивительным образом слушали даже самые агрессивно настроенные твари. — Но если это случится, он подтвердит, что они с Майклом договорились. Вот урна с прахом, кстати, не забудьте. Возьмём запись с камер, убедитесь, что конфликт был исчерпан. А потом я лично найду виновного в этой хуйне и отдам его вашим боссам, окей?

Наконец-то послышалась сирена скорой. Никто так и не возразил Рэю — все спрятали пушки, чтобы не напрягать гражданских. 

Тренер с облегчением выдохнул.

***

На этот раз Тренер удостоился чести посещения домашнего кабинета Микки Пирсона и теперь пил неприлично дорогой виски. Радости он от этого не испытывал, но и отказаться не смог. Аслан-старший всё ещё находился в реанимации, зато с неплохими шансами выжить. У Рэя всё было под контролем: ему уже сливал информацию из больницы прикормленный анестезиолог, они с Микки по телефону успели переговорить с главой русской мафии (повторять встречу и смотреть, что будет, не желали обе стороны) и выторговать неделю на поиск виновного. Они сами всё ещё оставались под подозрением, но запись с камер сыграла им на руку. Личность киллера пока ещё устанавливалась — Рэй ждал отчёт из полиции и параллельно напряг Флэтчера, чтобы не терять время.

Тренер готов был поклясться, что всё это Микки и Рэй провернули меньше чем за час. От размаха их деятельности, того, как перед Микки Пирсоном стелется местная полиция (их даже не допрашивали, один из копов просто пожал Рэю руку, понятливо кивнул и пообещал держать в курсе), Тренера слегка подташнивало. Порой он забывал, с какой огромной силой связался, и напоминание всегда оказывалось не из приятных.

С другой стороны — они все были живы. Неплохой результат, учитывая невесть откуда взявшегося киллера.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Микки, демонстративно приподнимая стакан. — Недюжинный медицинский талант Тренера мы уже оценили, теперь скажу тебе, Рэй: ты был потрясающе убедительным.

— Я думал, они перестреляют нас нахер, — закатил глаза Рэй. — Кто бы это ни придумал, план отличный: встреча один на один, никто не знает итога, и тут Аслана убирают. Стереотипные русские должны были положить нас без разбору.

— Заказчик хорошо всё просчитал, — заметил Тренер.

— Почему вы решили, что это не я? — улыбнулся вдруг Микки.

Тренер от неожиданности едва не пролил на себя виски. 

— Может, мы с Асланом не договорились? — уверенно продолжил он. — И я подал сигнал киллеру, а тебя не предупредил, чтобы ты выглядел искренним. Рэй, у тебя когда глаза честные — даже русская мафия ведётся, я же знаю.

По лицу Микки понять что-либо было невозможно, и Тренер уставился на Рэя. Тот, посверлив босса взглядом секунд двадцать, неожиданно обмяк, откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся:

— Это блеф, Майкл. И к тому же очень хуёвый был бы план, потому что в итоге мы выжили только чудом и стоим на счётчике. Кого бы вы заложили вместо себя?

— Флэтчера, — хохотнул Микки, салютуя стаканом. — Но ты прав, я блефую. Так что мы и правда снова в дерьме.

У Тренера невыносимо разболелась голова. Хотелось домой, стащить с себя костюм, испачканный кровью, встать под холодный душ и забыть всё, связанное с делами Микки Пирсона, который ещё и умудрялся так хуёво шутить. Может, оставить только образ Рэя и подрочить. А потом отправиться в зал, потому что он и так уделял своему клубу слишком мало времени. 

— Как же вы оба заебали, — тоскливо и от всей души признался Тренер. 

Рэй и Микки фыркнули одновременно. Придурки.


	6. Последовательность

Буднее утро в зале всегда было самым тихим временем. Большинство парней и девчонок учились либо подрабатывали, так что настоящая жизнь начиналась после обеда. Но Тренер исправно открывал зал в десять, стараясь уделять внимание индивидуальным тренировкам тех, кто был свободен. Кроме того, важно, чтобы каждый знал: место, где он может провести время с пользой, всегда открыто (но официально — после 10:00).

Тренер любовно обходил свои владения — место, которое считал домом. Квартира, что он снимал неподалёку, оставалась лишь временным пристанищем и годилась только для сна, душа и завтрака. Здесь же он всегда ощущал себя собой. 

Всё стояло на своих местах: гири и гантели, упорядоченные по весу, сложенные в углу ринга маты; в общем зале не осталось никаких обёрток от сэндвичей, немытых чашек и валяющихся полотенец. Ещё бы, ведь вчера он всё-таки успел добраться до клуба, самую малость нетрезвый и очень уставший, и проконтролировал уборку лично. Эрни в одиночку хорошо справлялся с администрированием и тренировками, но в конце дня вечно позволял дежурным халявить.

Чего Тренер не ожидал, так это того, что первым посетителем на сегодня станет Рэй.

— Утро, — без особой радости сказал тот, демонстрируя картонную подставку с двумя стаканами. — Есть время?

— Я начинаю к этому привыкать, — заметил Тренер, подойдя к нему, чтобы взять кофе без надписи «Рэймонд». 

— Ко мне? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Рэй.

Сердце придушено ёкнуло, но Тренер нашёл в себе силы как ни в чём не бывало вытащить стакан из подставки и ответить:

— К халявному кофе. Я его за последние недели выпил больше, чем за три года до.

— Я это учёл и взял тебе фруктовый чай.

Слов у Тренера не осталось, он лишь благодарно булькнул в свой стакан и отступил к рингу. Иногда ему казалось, что Рэй ухаживает за ним, как за девчонкой: ужин с вином, кофе и пончики, один косяк на двоих. При воспоминании о том вечере и почти-поцелуе в мозгу закоротило, и он спасся лишь в продолжении своей мысли: труп в контейнере, пулевое ранение в шею, наставленные на них пистолеты русских. Сожжённое в домашнем камине досье на Тренера стояло особняком, но было не последним по значимости.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, может, подкинешь идею, — Рэй принялся искать что-то в смартфоне. 

— Как там Аслан? — Тренер прислонился спиной к рингу. 

— Пока в коме. Но если охранять будут нормально, помереть не должен. Врачи его вытащили — и твоя первая помощь, конечно.

Вот-вот должны были подойти Праймтайм с Джимом, но уходить в свой кабинет Тренеру не хотелось. Его всё равно отыщут, и тачку Рэя рядом с залом сложно не заметить. Да и скрывать от ребят ему нечего, если уж на то пошло. Не очередные же стаканы из Воркшопа, верно?

Может, только вплотную подошедшего к нему Рэймонда Смита, когда тот наконец нашёл, что искал, и сунул ему под нос телефон:

— Получили смартфон киллера, это фото, сделанное за два часа до покушения.

На экране были написанные твёрдой рукой строчные буквы и цифры, пять в ряд, дефис и ещё две. Они ничегошеньки ему не напоминали, а вот фон — нежно-розовый, матовый, заставил подобраться:

— Розовая бумага? 

— Ага. Наводит на мысли о Мэттью, верно? Почерк тоже похож.

— Ну, судить по одному фото рановато, — всё-таки заметил Тренер. — Хотя…

Вряд ли это было совпадением. Их и так в этой истории набралось ужасающе много, и ещё одно грозило сломать ему мозг окончательно. Нет, это должен быть Мэттью: дождался, пока про него позабудут, прознал, благодаря им же, про труп в контейнере, сложил два и два и решил расправиться с Микки руками русских. Микки, Рэем и всеми, кто имел отношение к бизнесу и знал о его унижении. Да только не учёл, что наёмник у него туповат.

Конечно, Тренер понятия не имел, чем на самом деле руководствовался Мэттью, но по хитрожопости этот план не уступал его предыдущему. Так не слишком ли много сходства?

— Да он это, — вздохнул Рэй. — В другой раз мы бы сразу его прижали, но русским нужны веские доказательства. Так что пока из зацепок только это. Пароль? Какой-нибудь код?

Рэй устало притёрся к нему плечом и — не хватало сантиметров пяти, чтобы так утверждать — щекой. Мыслительный процесс Тренера остановился до тех самых пор, пока с порога не донеслось:

— Фига, какие люди! Ой, то есть, доброе утро, мистер Смит, Тренер…

Праймтайма перекосило: он явно пытался сдержать улыбку и сделать максимально невинное лицо, но получалось откровенно хреново. Возможно, он всё же стал свидетелем, чего не следовало, но, видит бог, вины Тренера в этом не было. 

— Добрейшее, — мягко протянул Рэй, слегка отстраняясь (но всё равно недостаточно). — Кажется, мне нужна твоя голова.

Праймтайм заметно напрягся, ухмылка исчезла, как не было. Тренер не удержался от смешка. Рэй тоже хмыкнул, покачав головой:

— То есть, светлые мысли. Гляди, этот набор символов тебе ничего не напоминает?

Рэй развернул экран смартфона к Праймтайму, вытянул руку. И, когда на лице того появилось узнавание, Тренер возликовал. 

— Похоже на координаты, — заявил Праймтайм. — Ну, геопозиция на онлайн-картах. Пойдёмте за комп, погуглим, что за место?

— Ай, молодец, сынок, — не удержался от похвалы Тренер.

Рэй сунул телефон в карман, подошел к Праймтайму и одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, отчего тому вновь поплохело.

Набор букв и цифр действительно оказался геопозицией — по крайней мере адрес был лондонским, что вряд ли могло оказаться совпадением. Торговый центр располагался на юге, как с раздражением заметил Рэй — на территории, неподконтрольной Микки. 

— И что может быть в этом центре? Шмот из массмаркета? Магазин игрушек? — проворчал Тренер. 

— Может, терминалы? — опять порадовал смекалкой Праймтайм. — Что-то типа электронной ячейки хранения, вы поняли, да?

Тренер закатил глаза:

— Мы не настолько старые. Так, и что этот терминал? К нему нужен отдельный пароль?

— Ага. Секретный пароль, который будет знать только получатель — ну и система. Может, у него было что-то ещё на телефоне, смски?

— Нет, — покачал головой Рэй. Он по-прежнему всматривался в экран с открытой картой так, словно она могла дать ему ещё подсказку. — И никаких авторизованных приложений, почты, ничего. Но если мы узнаем хотя бы его имя, адрес, и найдём личные вещи, может, что-то нароем… Номер ячейки, тот же пароль…

Они сами не знали, что хотят найти. Запрос был крайне абстрактным: что угодно, что позволит убедиться в причастности Мэттью и доказать её русским. Или обратное, неважно. Других зацепок всё равно не было.

— Пока пошлю ребят, пусть посмотрят на этот торговый центр. В постоянной слежке смысла нет, пока мы не узнаем хотя бы номер ячейки.

— Полиция ещё не установила личность? — вернулся к предыдущей теме Тренер.

— Я скорее поставлю на Флэтчера, — усмехнулся Рэй. Тут же зазвонил телефон, и он с удивлением уставился на экран. 

— Флэтчер? — догадался по его лицу Тренер.

Вместо ответа Рэй выпрямился, перестав нависать над Праймтаймом, и ответил на звонок. Говорил Флэтчер, удивительное дело, недолго: Рэй лишь один раз приказал ему заткнуться и перейти к делу. А в конце разговора выдавил «спасибо» и сразу же «пошёл нахер» — вот тут ничего необычного.

— Есть адрес отеля, в котором останавливался киллер. Его вещи пока ещё там, номер оплачен до трёх дня. Твои пацаны смогут?..

Глаза Праймтайма загорелись: вот уж кого не брали ни покушения на гангстеров, ни гниющие трупаки. Тренер вздохнул и принялся вызванивать остальных.

*** 

У фургона оказалось спущено заднее колесо: давно пора было поменять старые диски, но Тренер забывал об этом весь последний месяц. Подкачивать колесо было некогда, ждать Банни с фиатом — тоже. 

Так они и оказались в машине Рэя: сам Рэй за рулём, Тренер, и четыре пацана сзади. Зал снова остался на Эрни, недовольного таким раскладом, а вот остальных Тренер так и не уговорил проредиться вдвое. Они заупрямились и залезли на заднее сиденье все четверо, делая вид, что ехать, не дыша, — крайне удобно.

У Рэя, пока они набивались в дорогущий кожаный салон его машины, нервно подёргивался глаз. Поездка обещала быть занимательной.

Где-то на пятом светофоре парни не выдержали такой близости и напряжённого молчания и принялись трепаться. К восьмому они уже громко спорили о локации для следующего клипа и какое название выбрать: «BlackBox» или «BIG Black Box». Исключительно из любопытства Тренер молча ждал, когда у Рэя сдадут нервы. А ещё надеялся, что по контексту обсуждения тот не поймёт, о каком чёрном ящике идёт речь.

Случилось это, когда Бенни и Мэл настолько увлеклись спором о том, кто из них сидит недостаточно компактно, что принялись толкаться локтями. Рэй кашлянул, и в салоне мигом стало тихо.

— Или дальше сохранится такая же тишина, или Праймтайм пересядет к одному из вас на колени, чтобы всем хватало места. Это понятно, детишки?

Тренер обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как часто закивали Карапузы. Голос Рэя, мягкий и притворно спокойный, пугал даже его (хотя приказные нотки в нём скорее заводили). 

— А почему именно я? — обострённое чувство справедливости Праймтайма как всегда победило инстинкт самосохранения. 

Рэй вцепился в руль и ещё тише признался:

— Ты единственный, кого я запомнил. Пока.

Тренер не выдержал и прыснул в кулак. Пацанам смешно не было.

***

Уже по фасаду отеля стало ясно: клоповник ещё тот. Аляповатая вывеска и окна во всю стену эффектно дисгармонировали с красным кирпичом старого, видавшего виды здания. Не нужно было заглядывать в гугл, чтобы дать отелю максимум две звезды — хотя Праймтайм предупредил их об этом сразу.

За стойкой регистрации их встретила юная блондинка. Вопреки ожиданиям, она будто совсем не напряглась, увидев на пороге троих мужиков без чемоданов и дорожных сумок, как минимум один из которых был птицей слишком высокого полёта для этого места. Она лишь смерила Тренера, Рэя и Джима равнодушным взглядом и уточнила:

— И какой номер?

Она не предлагала его снять, а интересовалась прямо, в какой им нужно попасть. Судя по всему, в ней говорил богатый жизненный опыт. Рэй просиял, как всегда радуясь возможности не ходить вокруг да около: максимум эффективности при минимуме потраченного времени. 

— Восьмой, — на стойку легли две банкноты по пятьдесят фунтов. — Мы его продлим, скажем, ещё на час. Сдачи не нужно.

Впервые с тех пор, как они вошли в маленький убогий холл, девица оживилась. Она понимающе кивнула, мигом сцапав купюры.

— Добро пожаловать, джентльмены, — она протянула ключ. — Второй этаж, до конца по коридору.

Тренер поднимался следом за Рэем и не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё как-то слишком просто. Девушка оказалась очень сговорчивой, впрочем, при такой работе это нормально: со временем перестаёшь любопытствовать. В конце концов, это всего лишь задрипанный отель в неблагополучном районе, так что безопасность клиентов не могла быть частью корпоративной этики. Вот содействие интеллигентным гангстерам с вежливой улыбкой и пушкой за поясом — может быть. И тем более — получение лёгких денег. 

Они быстро прошли по коридору, лет пять назад выкрашенному в грязно-бежевый цвет. На этаже оказалось четыре номера помимо нужного им, из-за облупившихся синих дверей не доносилось ни звука. Рэй аккуратно вставил ключ в замочную скважину, провернул его с тихим скрипом и толкнул дверь.

Мэл и Бенни ждали в машине, Праймтайм присматривал за чёрным входом. Всё было под контролем, но Тренер всё равно испытывал смутное беспокойство — впрочем, как и всегда, ввязываясь в заварушку с Рэем.

В номере было пусто. Единственным, что выбивалось из скудной обстановки словно бы пустующей комнаты, была расстеленная кровать с продавленным матрасом, на котором Тренер не пожелал бы спать и врагу, и стопка журналов на столике у окна. На первый взгляд, никаких вещей в номере киллер не оставил — возвращаться сюда он явно не собирался.

— На вид пусто, но давайте присмотримся, — попытался подбодрить Джима Тренер, заметив его разочарование. 

Рэй только вздохнул. Они прикрыли дверь и разошлись: Рэй принялся осматривать шкаф, Джим остался у двери на стрёме, демонстративно сняв с предохранителя пушку, которую получил ещё в машине. То, как нервно он сжимал рукоятку, Тренеру не нравилось. Но Джим так и не пошёл на разговор, всячески делая вид, что никакой проблемы у него нет.

В маленькой, можно сказать микроскопической ванной пахло старым мылом и застоявшейся влагой. Пожелтевшую душевую кабинку, судя по ржавому подтёку у слива и остаткам воды, использовали в день покушения. Тренер брезгливо поморщился, заметив на раковине бритву с застрявшей в ней чёрной щетиной: Рэю этого точно лучше не видеть. 

Судя по звукам из комнаты, Рэй проверял подушки. Разумно, но чутьё уже подсказывало, что ничерта они здесь не найдут. И всё же Тренер внимательно осмотрелся: зеркало, если не считать пары капель зубной пасты, было чистым, унитаз тоже. На всякий случай он принялся раскручивать бачок, как вдруг раздался шум и мужской голос:

— Спокойно, шкет, ты сперва пушку-то держать научись. Гляди, как надо!

— Джим, не смей опускать пистолет, — послышался строгий голос Рэя.

Догадаться о происходящем было нетрудно: Джима держал на прицеле какой-то мужик, Джим отвечал ему тем же, а у Рэя, видимо, не было ни малейшей возможности вытащить пистолет. Тренер медленно, без единого звука опустил на место крышку бачка и прислонился к щели в двери. Чтобы убедиться, что они и правда в жопе: Рэй стоял на коленях у кровати, в крайне невыгодном положении — видно, как раз осматривал пространство под ней.

Нападавший и Джим оказались вне поля зрения, зато их было отлично слышно:

— Брось, пацан, у тебя руки трясутся, я же всё равно знаю, что не пальнёшь. 

Вообще-то Джим мог, но в этом и заключалась проблема — в двух застреленных русских. Нападавший об этом не знал, но умел читать язык тела, а ещё его интонации показались Тренеру знакомыми. Совсем немного — может, дело было в том, что всем выходцам из низов была присуща эта манера болтать вальяжно и борзо, когда они считали себя королями положения. 

Послышался удар металла о пол и вздох Рэя: Джим всё-таки бросил пушку. Надо было брать с собой любого другого из оставшейся снаружи троицы. 

«Нет, — раздражённо подумал Тренер. — Надо было поговорить с ним, а не тянуть кота за яйца и заниматься своими проблемами. Старый идиот».

— Вот и молодец, — сказал мужчина. — И какого хера вы забыли на чужой территории? Вы хоть знаете, чья она?

— Знаю. А ты знаешь, кто я? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Рэй.

— В душе не ебу, мистер пидрильная причёска. Зато я в курсе, что вас тут трое. Ты, в ванной, выходи и без глупостей.

Именно на замечании про причёску Тренер понял, откуда появилось смутное узнавание. Голос, манера разговора, нелюбовь к ухоженный мужикам — это всё было ему знакомо.

— Я выхожу! — предупредил Тренер, толкая дверь ванной. Он даже не стал вытаскивать пистолет, чем крайне разочаровал Рэя. Тренер ему подмигнул. — Ну привет, Тони, сынок.

Выражения их лиц были бесценны: Рэй ошалело открыл рот, Тони захлопал своими коровьими глазищами, а Джим… Джим окончательно впал в прострацию. Его пистолет действительно валялся на полу, но с этим они разберутся потом.

— Охренеть, Тренер, вы чё тут?

— Да ничё, по делу заскочили, — пожал он плечами. — Нужна информация на чувака, который этот номер снимал. Мы вообще безобидные, никаких проблем не хотели, сам понимаешь.

Тони стрельнул глазами в Рэя, лицо которого выражало желание разнести здесь всё к херам и никак не вязалось с определением «безобидный». Он до сих пор стоял на коленях, потому что Тони так и не убрал пушку, хотя и перестал в него целиться.

— Короче, предлагаю всем успокоиться, спрятать оружие и забыть о нашем недоразумении, да?

— Не вопрос, Тренер! — заулыбался Тони, тут же сунул пушку за пояс и подался к нему: — Сколько лет ваще!

Тренер покорно утонул в его медвежьих объятиях. Тони, здоровенный детина под два метра ростом, всегда был столь же безобидным для друзей, сколь и кровожадным на ринге. Тренер радушно похлопал его по спине, продолжая наслаждаться градусом абсурда и сложным лицом Рэя. Тот уже поднялся на ноги и принялся брезгливо отряхивать джинсы.

— Два года, Тони, всего два года. Рад, что к нам на огонёк заглянул ты, а не кто-то другой из вашей банды.

— Да не, — возразил тот, наконец выпуская его из объятий. — Я тут по личке, мне Эшли позвонила, невеста моя короче… Ну, я и пришёл. 

— Девушка с ресепшена, значит, — наконец подал голос Рэй. Вздохнул: — А ведь она мне понравилась, никаких лишних вопросов, и деньги взяла. 

Тони угрожающе обернулся к нему:

— Хоть пальцем её…

— Спокойно, сынок, конечно мы не тронем Эшли. Кстати, это мой друг, Рэймонд, а это — Джим…

— Новое поколение? — хмыкнул тот, вновь расслабляясь. — С пушкой он явно не в ладах. 

Джим заметно напрягся, стыдливо уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Неожиданно за него вписался Рэй:

— Ты просто застал нас врасплох.

Он подошёл к двери и поднял пистолет, сунул в карман, избавляя Джима от необходимости к нему прикасаться. Продолжил:

— Ладно, давайте оставим ностальгические разговоры на потом, нам ещё тут закончить надо, а я обещал Эшли управиться за час. Ты, Тони, лучше пойди и скажи ей, что всё хорошо, а то мало ли. Хватит внезапных встреч, да?

То, как Рэй умело упорядочивал хаос вокруг себя и переводил его в максимально эффективное русло, восхищало Тренера. Впрочем, дело было не только в профессиональных качествах Рэя.

— Кстати, а ты через какой вход зашёл? — спросил вдруг Джим. — Ты же не завалил Праймтайма?

И тогда Тони застенчиво улыбнулся, демонстрируя сбитые костяшки.

Уже в машине, распрощавшись с Тони и Эшли, приведя в чувство Праймтайма и обработав его расквашенный нос, а также не отыскав в номере нихрена полезного, Тренер вкратце пересказал случившееся пацанам.

— То есть, вы неплохо повеселились, пока мы тут помирали от скуки, — недовольно заключил Бенни. 

— Особенно Праймтайм, — хмыкнул Мэл и тут же получил локтем в бок. — Эй!

— Скучно вам? — ласково поинтересовался Рэй. — Возьмите, полистайте журнальчики, может, найдёте там раскраски.

Он, не глядя, бросил на заднее сиденье журналы, которые зачем-то забрал из номера. Должно быть, собирался скрупулезно изучить их под лупой, словно это могло им помочь.

— Рассмотрите их получше, там могут быть зацепки, — словно бы невзначай бросил Тренер, ни на что на самом деле не рассчитывая.

Но когда десять минут спустя Мэл попросил лист бумаги и карандаш, и в бардачке они даже нашлись, произошло чудо. На заштрихованном листе, уложенном на верхний журнал из стопки, светлело число «11» и последовательность из шести цифр, очень похожие на номер ячейки и пароль.

Рэй тут же припарковался, чтобы поменяться с Тренером местами, и принялся вызванивать своих людей и раздавать указания. Терминал в том торговом центре и правда работал, так что все их выводы пока не противоречили действительности.

Пацаны на заднем сидении притихли. Тренер следил за дорогой и спрашивал себя, когда же успел стать героем не только дешёвой криминальной комедии, но и детектива.


	7. Тренировка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читает молча или оставляет комментарии, или просто ждёт конца этой истории - вы котики <3

С погодой им повезло: было пасмурно, но без дождя и даже промозглой мороси. Так, что солнце не слепило глаза, позволяя комфортно прицеливаться, а отсутствие осадков делало английскую осень чуть более сносной. 

На пустыре, который он уже пару лет как облюбовал в качестве стрельбища, по-прежнему было безлюдно и пусто: только примятый сухостой, небольшая расчищенная площадка и бочки на другом конце импровизированного полигона. Бенни с Джимом расставляли мишени, пока остальные заряжали пистолеты, потрясая ими на камеру — конечно, они не упустили возможности заснять кадры для клипа. И Тренер им разрешил, ведь это было, пожалуй, не худшим из того, что Карапузы могли наснимать для ютуба за последнее время. На беретту у него была спортивная лицензия, на пневматику маленького калибра разрешения не требовалось. 

Они собирались так и раньше: он сам учил стрелять многих своих ребят из тех, кто не научился до их знакомства, но хотел. Хотели они по разным причинам: одни просто из интереса и для понта, другие — чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности, пускай и ложной. В конце концов, в зале Тренера никогда не собирались благополучные залюбленные дети из семей с достатком. Нет, таких у него сроду не водилось. К нему прибивались подростки из низов, те, что искали себе занятие и смысл, хотели научиться выживать в том мире, в котором родились и вынуждены были взрослеть. Подростки приходили постарше и помладше, пацаны и девчонки — Тренер никогда их не делил и не сортировал, делая различие лишь в нагрузках. 

При всём желании Тренера заниматься только любительским ММА, у клуба «Repton» неизменно оставалась и другая сторона. Вышколенные, талантливые бойцы с кое-какими мозгами и понятиями в головах, конечно, прослыли легендой их захудалого района и стали силой, с которой всем приходилось считаться. Тренер быстро стал фигурой почти культовой, известной каждому в узких кругах их грязных кварталов, и выбора у него, кроме как это принять, не оставалось. Он просто проживал свою вторую жизнь в таком мире, где соприкосновение с криминалом было неизбежным, вот и всё. И, если быть честным до конца, этим наслаждался.

Конечно, его лучшие ребята должны были уметь обращаться с оружием. Порой слишком многое стояло на кону, чтобы полагаться только на кулаки и честный бой. Потому он их и учил всему.

Карапузов учить уже было нечему. Он просто прикрылся предлогом, что нужно непременно попрактиковаться, и не то чтобы кого-то пришлось уговаривать. Все были до усрачки рады, разве что кроме Джима — ведь именно из-за него Тренер и организовал выезд.

— Ты слишком много на себя берёшь, — сказал Рэй, когда они вернулись из отеля и остались в машине наедине. — Ты не можешь уберечь их от всего, не можешь решить все проблемы в мире одними словами. Ты и не должен.

Рэй был к нему слишком добр. 

Они обсуждали Джима и то, как могло всё обернуться, если бы в номер вломился не Тони, а кто-то другой. То, как Тренер пустил ситуацию на самотёк, и к чему это могло привести. Глобально слова Рэя, может, и были правдивы, но не в случае с Джимом: им давно уже следовало поговорить.

— Джим, — позвал Тренер, как только тот освободился. — На пару слов.

Пацаны переглянулись и промолчали. Все всё понимали, Тренеру не было нужды объяснять; когда одна из шестерёнок их слаженного механизма сбоила — это замечали и остальные. Он видел, что каждый из ребят по-своему беспокоится за Джима. И знал, что именно он, как взрослый, обязан всё уладить. 

— Вы зря себя накручиваете, Тренер, — сказал Джим, усаживаясь на свободный раскладной стул. — Больше такого не повторится.

— Знаю, сынок. Выпей чаю.

Он сунул Джиму в руки стакан, плеснул из термоса крепкого эрл грэя. Погода шептала, что без него они задубеют за четверть часа. Пару минут они провели в молчании, наслаждаясь чаем и следя за тем, как расстреливает мишени Эрни: быстро, метко, играючи. 

— Криминал — это не твоё, — наконец заговорил Тренер. — Вот Эрни заметно тащится от всего этого адреналина, погонь, пушек. Но не ты.

Джим только повёл плечом, не соглашаясь, но и не опровергая. Он смотрел, как на позицию становится Бенни, как тот вытягивает руку, прицеливаясь. От выстрела Джим всё-таки вздрогнул. 

— Думаю, ты тогда взял автомат, чтобы доказать самому себе, что можешь? — ответа Тренер не ждал. — Ты можешь, сынок, но не хочешь. Это похвально.

— Я не струсил, — невпопад сказал Джим. — Я их убил.

— И это уже никогда не изменится.

Джим вздрогнул, уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, всё ещё сжимая в пальцах опустевший стакан. 

— Я тоже убивал, — признался Тренер. 

Когда не оставалось других средств, ему приходилось говорить о себе, вытаскивать на свет полузабытое прошлое. Это было равноценным обменом: информация за информацию, боль за боль. К тому же именно он был ролевой моделью для своих ребят. И им следовало знать, что Тренер тоже не идеален. 

— Я не только про тех двух русских, — уточнил он. — И это навсегда останется тем, что я про себя знаю. Но это всё равно я, а ты — это ты. Нужно жить так, чтобы стать счастливым, делать своё дело, а не бесконечно сожалеть и бояться, сынок.

Тренер сжал его плечо, не зная, что ещё должен сказать, чтобы до него достучаться. Но это не понадобилось: Джим наконец заговорил.

— Когда я беру в руки пушку, мне кажется, что я точно убью кого-то ещё. Я больше не хочу. Первую неделю мне постоянно снились кошмары. 

Он говорил рвано, через силу выталкивая из себя каждое последующее признание. Ему снились кошмары, а ещё постоянно мерещились мертвецы — он даже не запомнил лица тех двоих, что сидели в тачке Пирсона, но знал, что это они. Когда Джим наставил пистолет на Тони, его чуть не вырвало… а ещё он едва не нажал на курок.

В конце концов Джим замолчал, и Тренер просто сгрёб его в охапку, притиснул к своему плечу, чувствуя, как постепенно унимается дрожь.

— Подумай о том, что дело не в пистолете. Он не выстрелит сам, важно только твоё намерение, сынок. Ты управляешь пушкой, а не она тобой.

Джим слушал и успокаивался. Тренер помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: 

— Сейчас, когда вы работаете на Микки, оружие — необходимое средство защиты, просто попугать таких, как Тони. Никого убивать вам не придётся. Рэй обещал.

— Вы правда ему верите? — спросил вдруг Джим.

— Да, — без промедления ответил Тренер. 

Джим кивнул. Ответ его удовлетворил, и Тренер порадовался, что не пришлось объяснять, откуда у него такая уверенность в Рэймонде Смите. Он и сам не до конца это понимал.

Они посидели ещё чуть-чуть: Джим вывернулся из его объятий, подлил чаю и принялся комментировать подход Мэла. Тот никак не мог нормально прицелиться, отвлекаясь на скачущего с камерой Праймтайма и подколки Эрни.

Когда Джим присоединился к остальным и осторожно, пока ещё неуверенно встал на позицию, руки у него не дрожали. Тренер понял: всё будет нормально.

Уже перед отъездом с полигона, когда пацаны загружали мишени в фургон, пришло сообщение от Рэя. Иногда Тренеру казалось, что за ним установлена слежка: так вовремя Рэй обычно писал, попадая в редкие свободные минуты.

«Как прошло?»

Тренер с улыбкой взглянул на бесоёбящих Бенни и Джима, и с чистым сердцем написал: «Всё отлично. Уже собираемся назад»

«Заедешь вечером?»

Сердце невольно зачастило, и Тренер смог только длинно выдохнуть. Глупо было принимать приглашение на свой счёт: наверняка за день дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, и Рэй хотел с ним это обсудить.

«Есть новости?» — написал Тренер.

Люди Рэя открыли ячейку ещё вчера: пароль действительно подошёл, как в каком-то чёртовом детективе. В ней не было ничего, однозначно указывающего на Мэттью, только десять тысяч фунтов в неприметном пакете и конверт. Содержимое конверта — поддельный паспорт и билет в Нью-Йорк на сегодняшнее утро, оказалось не таким интересным, как он сам. Ведь конверт был в точности таким же, как те, в которых Мэттью присылал свои письма — пустой, но с именной печатью. И всё равно для русских это было так себе уликой.

Телефон завибрировал в его руках, отвлекая Тренера от размышлений. На экране высветилось лаконичное: «Нет».

Написать: «Ладно», ему оказалось непросто: пальцы упорно промазывали мимо нужных кнопок. 

***

Уже у самого дома Рэя Тренеру вдруг захотелось развернуться и поехать к себе. В конце концов, у него был напряжённый день, у Рэя, наверняка, тоже. Отсутствие новостей при том, что на поиски заказчика Аслана-старшего оставалось четыре дня, стоило трактовать именно так. А у него самого, после стрельбища и вечерних тренировок в зале, уже не оставалось сил на разговоры с двойным дном и самоконтроль.

И всё же он выбрался из машины в холодный осенний вечер и направился в дом. Охраны не было: никто не вышел его встречать, как бывало обычно, и Тренер сделал мысленную пометку это обсудить. Высказать Рэю всё, что он думает о такой беспечности, если это понадобится.

Переступив порог дома, он уже привычно разулся, снял пальто и повесил его на протянутые Рэем плечики — и всё это под его пристальным взглядом. Когда они так никуда и не пошли, Тренер растерялся:

— И какие у нас планы?

Рэй ответил совсем не то, что Тренер предполагал услышать:

— Просто поцелуй меня. Если ты этого хочешь.

На мгновение Тренеру показалось, что его сознание принялось галлюцинировать и крошиться, подтасовывая факты. Он просто поехал кукухой — от волнения, усталости или засбоивших чувств. Но Рэй смотрел на него, не отводя голодного взгляда, и казался особенно честным в полутьме прихожей.

Тренера не нужно было просить дважды. Он прижал Рэя к себе так сильно, что у него самого вышибло дух. И поцеловал.

Они целовались так, словно ничего больше не умели — только вжиматься друг в друга, сплетаться языками и отыскивать ритм, чуть меньше похожий на попытку задохнуться. Кислорода быстро перестало хватать, прикосновений — с самого начала было слишком мало. Тренер не сразу понял, что они куда-то бредут — стратегический отход в сторону кухни был гениальным планом Рэя.

Они шли, обтирая собой все стены, ведь держать курс прямо не получалось. Отрываться от чужого рта, осматриваться, контролировать положение в пространстве — да кому это нужно? По пути они сшибли подставку для зонтов, одну картину и потеряли очки Рэя. В отместку тот укусил Тренера за нижнюю губу и издал нечто похожее на смешок.

На кухне был длинный, надёжный на вид разделочный стол. Его поверхность, удивительное дело, оказалась пуста: никаких мисочек с орехами, фруктовых ваз, с которых только натюрморты писать, дощечек и чашек. Лишь встроенная мойка, которая никуда деться не могла, и всё.

Тренер усадил Рэя на противоположный от неё край стола и оказался в кольце его рук и ног, погладил ладонями напряжённые бёдра. Через тончайшую шерсть брюк Рэя прощупывалась каждая рельефная мышца и дрожь. Тренера и самого колотило, как нарика, которому пообещали дозу. 

Рот у Рэя был горячий, мокрый, языком он вытворял чёрт знает что. Он стащил с Тренера спортивную куртку, забрался пальцами под футболку, оглаживая бока. Тренер же просто расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку и, не без содействия Рэя, стащил с него брюки. Они упали на пол бесполезной тряпкой. Рэй на мгновение отстранился, вытащил что-то из кармана своего пиджака — презервативы и смазку.

— Не люблю откладывать на потом то, что хочу сейчас, — сказал он едва слышно. 

— Ты это планировал? — ошалело выдохнул Тренер.

Его разом повело, размазало, как какого-то мальчишку. Он не смог вспомнить, случалось ли такое с ним хотя бы в юности и пришёл к ненадёжному выводу, что нет: раньше у него не было Рэймонда Смита. Смеющегося прямо в его губы:

— Должен же хоть кто-то из нас планировать… Давай? 

— И кто сверху? — на всякий случай уточнил Тренер, желая убедиться, что понял правильно. Со сладким ужасом осознавая, что даже если нет, — гори оно всё огнём.

— В этот раз ты.

От прозвучавшего между строк обещания в груди затянулся тугой раскалённый узел, мысли заметались птицами, потерявшими ориентир. Тренер, пытаясь перезагрузиться, снова вылизал рот Рэя — тот подставился, позволил снять с себя пиджак и в отместку приспустил с него штаны. Тренер вышагнул из них, не глядя отпинал в сторону, уронив пустую урну.

«Мы бы ещё в кладовке потрахались, когда есть кровать», — бессмысленно подумал он, ничего не собираясь менять.

Трусы он снял сам, с Рэя тоже стащил бельё, пока тот вскрывал презерватив. От откровенного выдоха Рэя и его заинтересованного взгляда Тренеру на мгновение стало неловко. Член стоял так, что прижимался к животу и пачкал смазкой низ футболки, и Рэй аккуратно накрыл головку ладонью, одним длинным движением раскатал по стволу презерватив и признался, сведя на нет всё беспокойство Тренера:

— Так себе и представлял. Ты никогда не разочаровываешь?

В голове Тренера перегорели все лампочки. Он беспомощно зацепился за слова Рэя: «В смысле представлял?». Затем пришла мысль, что по жизни он не единожды становился причиной разочарования, но ни разу — в постели.

Рэймонда Смита он не хочет разочаровывать никогда и ни в чём, решил он, прежде чем уложить Рэя лицом в стол на собственную спортивную куртку.

Задница у Рэя была что надо, но открытием это не стало. То, как покорно он распластался на деревянной столешнице — да.

Смазка оказалась прохладной, плотной, но быстро тающей на пальцах. Нервно поглаживая поясницу Рэя, Тренер признался:

— Скажу честно, мой опыт с мужчинами ограничивается просмотром гей-порно.

Рэй приподнялся, сверкнув глазами через плечо:

— Неважно. Сложно не будет.

В представлении Тренера, сформированном соответствующей литературой и кинематографом эротического жанра, это было всё-таки сложно. Растянуть ровно так, чтобы не доставить дискомфорта и отыскать ту грань, когда уже можно, но ещё не похоже на приём у проктолога. В идеале — чтобы партнёру было хорошо и от одних только пальцев.

Но с Рэем действительно получилось легко. Он был мягкий, податливый и пускал в себя почти без сопротивления, подставлялся сам, чутко реагируя на малейшее движение. Он как будто был хорошо подготовлен, уже растянут, и от одного этого предположения Тренеру захотелось умереть. Только бы не чувствовать, как возбуждение затягивается в нём ещё туже при одной только мысли, как именно готовился Рэй. 

В ту минуту, когда Тренер согласился заехать, Рэй уже знал, чего от него хочет. Тренер добавил ещё смазки и дал ему именно это, заменив пальцы членом и вставляя короткими, аккуратными движениями. И всё равно было охренеть как туго и горячо. 

Он подхватил Рэя под живот, контролируя движения и не давая упираться в острый край стола. И принялся размашисто трахать.

Широкая спина Рэя была затянута в тончайший хлопок рубашки, который лип к разгорячённой коже. Тренеру нравилось пробираться пальцами под ткань, сминать её и гладить взмокшую поясницу, дотягиваться до лопаток и шеи, продолжая втрахивать Рэя в стол. Тот стонал и подмахивал, метался и то и дело шлёпал Тренера ладонью по бедру. Просил: быстрее.

Тренеру казалось, что он сойдёт с ума раньше, чем Рэй кончит.

В конце концов Тренер нетерпеливо сдёрнул его со стола наполовину, притянул к себе, прижимаясь к спине грудью. Рэю хватило лишь двух коротких прикосновений к члену, чтобы кончить. Тренеру — ещё пары движений и горячей спермы, залившей его ладонь.

— Теперь сменишь стол? — спросил Тренер, едва вспомнив, как говорить. 

Рэй методично вытирал со столешницы сперму сухими салфетками и выглядел… Потрясающе он выглядел. В одной рубашке, едва прикрывающей голую залапанную задницу, с растрёпанными волосами и без очков. С удивлением Тренер понял, что вот на нём очки как раз остались — иначе бы он точно не увидел отпечаток своей ладони на светлой коже. 

— Ты так ничего и не понял, — усмехнулся Рэй, оставив скомканные салфетки на столе. — Пойдём в душ?

Тренер не впервые отметил, как странно устроена у Рэя любовь к чистоте: то он, по словам Банни, готов пристрелить любого, кто войдёт в дом обутым, то равнодушно стирает со стола сперму сухими салфетками и оставляет уборку до завтра. Он даже в душ Тренера потащил не до, а после. Предельный аккуратизм Рэя был не слишком выраженным и явно очень сговорчивым.

Они так и оставили одежду на полу кухни, завалились в ванную полуголые и долго лениво целовались под тёплым душем. Оба не были готовы ко второму раунду, слишком тяжёлым выдался день и так мало времени прошло с первого. Но Тренер всё равно гладил всё, до чего дотягивался, изучая и стараясь запомнить, потому что мог. Потому что Рэй позволял и сам подставлялся, и трогал его в ответ.

Потом они добрались до спальни и всё-таки занялись сексом во второй раз, хотя Тренеру уже и казалось, что это ему просто снится. Перехода к настоящему сонному забытью он не заметил и почти удивился, проснувшись утром рядом с Рэем.

Тренер долго наблюдал за его лицом, расслабленным во сне. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы это повторялось снова и снова.


	8. Затишье

От предложения помочь с завтраком Рэй отказался.

— Если не хочешь узнать, что нарезаешь помидоры недостаточно тонко, позволь мне сделать всё самому, — без обиняков сказал он, и Тренер рассмеялся, усевшись за обеденный стол.

Он смотрел, как быстро и уверенно Рэй достаёт продукты, расставляет по местам посуду, ложки, лопатку и венчик, чтобы были под рукой. Специи он выбирал так дотошно, будто намеревался снимать кулинарное шоу. И, говоря по правде, для этого ему не хватало лишь камеры: готовил Рэй так же эстетично, как и делал всё остальное.

Его руки ловко орудовали ножом, венчиком, вообще всем, чего касались, и это завораживало. В больший восторг Тренера приводило лишь то, как Рэй порой задерживал взгляд на правом краю стола, выключаясь на пару секунд. Рэй вымыл его первым делом, но этого оказалось недостаточно: Тренер и сам постоянно возвращался мыслями ко вчерашнему вечеру. И ночи. И тому, как невыносимо хотелось трогать Рэя вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть.

Удивительно, но он не чувствовал ни малейшего дискомфорта, никаких сожалений. Тёплый взгляд Рэя спросонья, его улыбка сказали Тренеру больше, чем любые слова. Он не хотел давать название происходящему между ними, подбирать этому подходящую категорию и определение — важным казалось лишь чувство, что всё идёт правильно. Всерьёз размышлять о будущем не хотелось вдвойне. 

Время неумолимо приближалось к девяти. Отбросив угрызения совести, Тренер написал Эрни с просьбой открыть сегодня зал вместо него. Жаль, что дела Рэя такой вольности не терпели.

Уже к пятой минуте готовки Тренер устал бездействовать и осмелился уточнить:

— Так насколько тонко нужно резать помидор? 

Рэй без промедления ответил:

— Пятая часть дюйма.

Тренер мог бы поставить десять фунтов на то, что где-то в замороченной голове Рэя сохранена таблица рекомендуемой толщины нарезания овощей в соответствии с выбранным блюдом. Самым ужасным было то, что Тренера это не раздражало.

— Я справлюсь, — с ухмылкой пообещал он, подбираясь ближе к Рэю. — Можно?

Рэй лишь выдал ему дощечку, нож, крупный помидор и предупреждение: «У тебя минута». Тренер справился быстрее, старательно выверив толщину каждого ломтика, поскольку знал, что Рэй не шутит.

— Отлично, — оценил тот, укладывая помидоры в едва прихватившуюся яичную смесь. — Дальше шпинат.

— Особые указания будут? 

— Перестать испытывать моё терпение? — закатил глаза Рэй.

Они так и перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, готовя рука об руку. Тренер был на подхвате и старался поддерживать привычный Рэю порядок и ничего не испортить, и всё же чувствовал себя вовлечённым в процесс. Это было так уютно и по-домашнему. От одной лишь попытки сопоставить эти слова с Рэймондом Смитом у кого-то другого точно протекла бы крыша. А Тренеру нравилось, ведь его крыша дала течь уже давно. 

За спором о том, нужно ли досолить омлет, их и застал Флэтчер. Поразительно надоедливый, проницательный и похабно улыбающийся Флэтчер.

— Упс, — без тени раскаяния сказал он, замерев на пороге кухни. — Рэй, прежде чем ты метнёшь в меня этот тесак, хочу тебя заверить, что я тут по срочным рабочим вопросам. Положи его, окей?

Нож Рэй не убрал, а только демонстративно покачал в руках.

— И вообще, я бы предпочёл упасть на другой твой нож, раз десять, отсылку, я надеюсь, все поняли, — ухмыльнулся Флэтчер. Немедленно сменил выражение лица на огорчённое: — Но тут я, кажется, опоздал. 

Намёк Рэй никак не прокомментировал, только предложил:

— А давай ты оставишь то, что принёс, и свалишь, и тогда я сделаю вид, что ты не испортил мне утро?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, бессмысленный и безнадёжный. Тренер плюнул на их словесные баталии и просто принялся раскладывать омлет по тарелкам — его всё равно будто перестали замечать. Это слегка задевало его самолюбие, но и только. 

— Тоже хочу завтрак, — наконец заявил Флэтчер.

У Рэя дрогнула рука с ножом, по-прежнему в ней зажатым, и Тренер поспешил его отобрать:

— Никаких убийств перед едой, умоляю. После — так и быть, помогу вывезти труп.

— Для этого есть морозилка, — тихо заметил Рэй, отвернувшись к чайнику.

Тренер невольно поморщился, вспомнив Аслана-младшего: узнав о его незавидной участи, он принял решение никогда не заглядывать в морозилку Рэя. Ни-ког-да. Судя по резко перекосившемуся лицу Флэтчера, он тоже знал, как использовали морозильную камеру в этом доме.

В конце концов Рэй сдался:

— Флэтчер, если хочешь есть, то сначала помой руки.

— Да, мамочка, — хохотнул тот, немедленно разворачиваясь на пятках. — А кофе будет?

— Ещё немного — и будет у тебя на штанах, — на автомате ответил Рэй, перемешивая овощной салат. — В моём доме по утрам только чай.

Уже из коридора донесся крик: «Ханжа!», и Рэй цыкнул, заправляя салат оливковым маслом и винным уксусом. Он больше не казался напряжённым, как минутой ранее, но едва ли был доволен присутствием Флэтчера. Или же тем, что теперь тот знал об их отношениях и мог растрепать тому же Микки.

— Это проблема? — неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону коридора Тренер.

— Флэтчер всегда проблема, — отозвался Рэй, отставив миску с салатом. — А это — нет.

Его рука легла на ворот футболки Тренера, скользнула по шее к затылку и настойчиво надавила, заставляя его приблизиться. Они быстро поцеловались, украдкой, как школьники, но даже в этом было что-то особенное. Может, рот Рэя и его смеющиеся глаза.

А потом вернулся Флэтчер, и они уселись за стол — ужасно странной, если не сказать стрёмной компанией. Флэтчер попробовал омлет, закатил глаза и прочавкал что-то восторженное. Тренер разобрал что-то про “жену” и решил, что ему померещилось. Рэй только холодно улыбнулся в ответ и посоветовал Флэтчеру закрыть рот. Тренер по-прежнему предпочитал делать вид, что его ничего, ничегошеньки не смущает.

Омлет предсказуемо оказался вкусным, настолько, что на пять минут заткнулся даже Флэтчер. Тем обиднее оказалось делиться своей порцией, но в конце концов детектив заговорил о работе, и стало понятно: зашёл он всё-таки не зря.

Подробный план особняка Мэттью Бергера, количество и расписание охраны, техническое оснащение, распорядок дня самого Мэттью — это определённо было полезно. В случае, если Микки положит огромный хер на все свои миролюбивые планы и поиск веских доказательств для русских. Тренер так и заявил.

— Не могу не согласиться, — покивал Флэтчер. 

Рэй оторвался от разложенных на столе фото и уставился на него так, будто не понимает, почему Флэтчер всё ещё здесь. Тот вскинулся:

— Я ещё не допил чай. К тому же, я видел всё это своими глазами и могу быть полезен.

— Вот и допивай, молча, — вмешался Тренер, устав от постоянных перебранок. — Рэй, повторяю, выбивать признание из Мэттью силой — херовое решение.

— Осталось четыре дня, включая этот, — тяжело проговорил Рэй. — Ждать уже нечего. Единственное, что мы знаем, Мэттью — зачинщик, так что нужно проработать план, как его выкурить.

И, хотя дурное предчувствие его не отпускало, Тренер вынужден был согласиться: заранее планировать худший исход за неимением других было разумно.

— Верно. Только не торопитесь.

— Надо всё обсудить с Майклом. Флэтчер, наблюдение пока не снимать, продолжай отрабатывать свои грешки. Тренер… — он запнулся, будто потеряв мысль. — Ничего, спишемся днём. 

Шестерёнки, крутящиеся на полную мощность в голове Рэя, было видно как наяву: он уже работал с полученной информацией, выстраивал в голове стратегию, которая позволит достичь цели. Придумывал и отметал варианты, считал время и переменные, которые придётся контролировать. Тренер знал, что нужно просто его не дёргать.

— Мы пошли, Рэй, — сказал он, настойчиво вытаскивая из-за стола и Флэтчера. Тот почти не сопротивлялся, только вцепился в чашку, допивая свой чай. — На связи.

Первый совместный завтрак закончился не так, как ему бы хотелось. Мало того, что Рэй с головой ушёл в работу и даже не кивнул на прощание, так ещё и сам завтрак основательно подпортил Флэтчер. Который не отставал от Тренера ни на шаг, то ли не желая объясняться с уже заступившей на пост охраной Рэя, то ли не собираясь отпускать его так просто.

Уже за воротами Флэтчер наконец придумал, как его подъебнуть:

— Рэй тебя так и в койке зовёт, «Тренер»? Я бы на твоём месте оскорбился.

Он ловко прикурил и показушно затянулся, даже с сигаретой в зубах умудряясь ехидно скалиться. Тренер с притворным сочувствием похлопал его по плечу:

— Ты бы на моём месте от счастья обосрался, Флэтчер. Но….

Он развёл руками, как бы говоря «но ты не на моём месте», подмигнул Флэтчеру и направился к машине. Уже вслед ему донеслось:

— Сильно не радуйся, с Рэем просто не будет!

Когда он оглянулся, от ухмылки на лице Флэтчера не осталось и следа. Тренер кивнул ему на прощание и вновь отвернулся, доставая ключи от машины. 

Конечно, он и сам прекрасно это знал. 

***

Если утром, добравшись до зала, Тренер привлёк внимание своим воодушевлённым видом, то к вечеру народ принялся шарахаться от него, как от чумы. Падение с вершины хорошего настроения на самое дно длилось весь день, и всё равно было слишком резким. Слишком резким для того, чтобы Тренеру удалось убедить себя, что всё нормально.

Первым Рэй так и не написал, а в ответ на банальный вопрос про дела пришло универсальное «Работаю». Под работой у Рэя могло подразумеваться всё, что угодно: возня с платёжками и договорами, сопровождение Майкла на встречах, проверка одной из ферм, а также сокрытие очередного трупа и разработка плана по проникновению в охраняемый особняк. И что-то, вероятно, нежелание Рэя посвящать Тренера в свои дела, подсказывало, что занят он именно последним.

Невесть откуда взявшаяся паранойя буквально орала, что ничего хорошего из затеи с Мэттью не выйдет, однако новых идей у Тренера не появилось. Впрочем, проблема заключалась не только в дурном предчувствии: Тренеру эгоистично хотелось внимания Рэя, что было глупой, но правдой. 

Когда к нему подвалили Эрни и Праймтайм с обеспокоенными рожами, Тренер понял, что пора взять себя в руки. 

— Тренер, случилось чего?

— Щас убийство за тупые вопросы случится, — пробормотал Праймтайм, толкая Эрни. — Я говорил, плохая идея. Тренер, мы лучше это…

— Выдыхай, сынок, — посоветовал Праймтайму Тренер. Приврал: — Ничего не случилось, немного паршивое настроение, да и всё.

Праймтайм только пробубнил: «Ага, немного», а Эрни улыбнулся. Они переглянулись, ещё потолкались — Тренер смотрел на этот детский сад и понимал, что они уже что-то задумали.

— Ну, говорите. Вы же не чисто поинтересоваться, есть конкретное предложение?

Уже по посветлевшим лицам Эрни и Праймтайма и жадным взглядам всех, кто ещё оставался в зале, он догадался, что услышит:

— Давайте спарринг?

Тренер кровожадно оскалился. Ну, раз уж лучших предложений на сегодняшний вечер ему не поступило, почему бы и нет?

Его последний выход на ринг в качестве спарринг-партнёра был давно — до истории с фермой Микки Пирсона. До их знакомства с Рэем, Наха-прыгуна, свинофермы, поисков чемоданов Флэтчера, двух убитых русских, ужинов, покушения, отеля… Но ощущения остались прежними. Как бы ни менялась его жизнь и он сам, неизменным оставалось одно: азарт, предельная концентрация, уверенность перед боем.

Эрни больше не улыбался, сосредоточившись на предстоящем раунде. Вокруг ринга уже столпились зрители: все, кто не разошёлся по домам и даже кое-кто, успевший вернуться. Карапузы снова были в полном составе и орали громче всех, расставляя камеры: Тренер лишь поражался тому, как они умудрились рядовой спарринг превратить в шоу — не хватало только продажи билетов.

Линзы немного сушили глаза, шлем утяжелял голову, перчатки сидели как влитые. Этот бой ничего не значил: авторитет Тренера не пошатнётся, даже если он проиграет. Когда проиграет. В конце концов, Эрни был на пике формы перед турниром, а Тренер на то и был тренером, чтобы давать советы и ставить технику, а не ежедневно боксировать самому. 

Наконец, шум поуменьшился, и Мэл скомандовал:

— Бой!

Эрни был выше, моложе и в лучшей форме, а потому, после недолгого промедления, смело атаковал первым. На стороне Тренера были опыт и отточенные временем рефлексы: мало кому удавалось застать его врасплох и уж точно не в самом начале. Толпа загудела, когда Тренер уклонился в четвёртый раз и наконец решил контратаковать. Эрни отступил назад, сделал ложный удар, но Тренер не повёлся — начался настоящий бой.

В клубе было не принято задавать вопросы о прошлом: ни друг другу, ни тем более Тренеру, чья личность всегда была окутана тайной. Он и сам никогда не допытывался, что же привело к нему очередного обозлённого подростка — со временем они рассказывали сами, а он слушал и старался услышать.

И всё же находились смельчаки, которые просили искренности в ответ. Они все как один спрашивали: «Почему бокс? Как вы начинали?». И тогда Тренер долго рассказывал о закалке характера, физической форме, основах основ, пока не переходил к экзистенциальным выкладкам о синергии боевых искусств. И лишь в конце вскользь добавлял, что попал в зал ещё подростком и с тех пор не бросал. О тяжёлом выборе между спортивной карьерой и работой понадёжнее, последующих сожалениях, переменах в жизни, когда со дна его вытащил именно спорт как единственная оставшаяся константа, он малодушно молчал.

Первые пять минут пролетели мгновенно. Тренер знал, что выигрывает по очкам. Народ вокруг ринга бесновался, Эрни вытирал полотенцем лицо — от паршивого настроения Тренера не осталось ни следа. Не обязательно долго мутузить грушу, чтобы выпустить пар: вдумчивый спарринг всегда эффективнее.

Второй раунд он слил под напором распалившегося Эрни, лишь один раз проведя удачную контратаку — отскок, ложный выпад, удар в солнечное сплетение и тут же прямой удар ногой в корпус — и отхватив пару плюх сам. А после, когда Эрни удачно взял его на болевой, пришлось лупить ладонью по мату, хотя в былые времена Тренер бы ещё потягался. Теперь же он берёг спину. 

Соревноваться с молодым бойцом в выносливости тоже не приходилось, так что в первой половине третьего раунда он поставил всё на технику и анализ, стараясь сберечь силы. Его осторожность дала плоды в виде очков (впрочем, они оба не знали точно, кто ведёт в счёте), а ещё здорово разозлила Эрни. На холодную голову тот лучше соображал, но зато не был таким настойчивым: в конце концов он запер Тренера в угол и хорошо поработал серией. Закончилось всё в клинче по истечении времени, когда Тренер вымотался окончательно и зарёкся соглашаться на такие авантюры.

И всё же спарринг выдался что надо. Тренер ожидаемо проиграл.

— Эрни, в первом раунде ты слишком спешил, — сказал он, наконец выплюнув капу и стаскивая шлем. — Нужно было не форсировать, а вынудить меня атаковать, спровоцировать на ошибку. 

— Вас спровоцируешь, — хмыкнул Эрни. — Я думал, с херовым настроением вы не будете зажиматься.

— Думать башкой — это не «зажиматься», — поправил его Тренер, шлёпнув Эрни перчаткой по бедру. — Так, если кто-то ещё хочет — вперёд, сегодня будем до полуночи.

Народ заорал ещё громче, принимаясь забивать очередь. Тренер спрыгнул с ринга, ощущая себя обновлённым.

Сообщение от Рэя застало его уже дома, уставшего и мечтающего поскорее уснуть. Оно меньше всего способствовало этому:

«Это было горячо. Твои пацаны теперь постоянно будут снабжать меня порно-карате с твоим участием на ночь?»

С видео Праймтайм постарался: провозился над монтажом больше часа, подзуживаемый критикой Эрни и Джима. Хотя целиком Тренер их творение так и не посмотрел, но точно знал, что на фон они поставили максимально уебанский рэпчик. Его поразило то, что при всём при этом они осмелились скинуть видео Рэймонду Смиту.

«Понравился саундтрек?» — написал Тренер. Злиться на Рэя за дневную молчанку больше не получалось. 

Он принялся раздеваться, радуясь, что принял душ ещё в зале — сил хватало лишь доползти до кровати. Именно в ней его и застал ответ:

«Выключил звук на десятой секунде. Во втором раунде стоило быть решительнее». 

Тренер фыркнул, удивляясь выбору темы в час ночи. Про свои ошибки он и сам всё прекрасно знал. 

«Хочешь поговорить о моей технике?»

Следующее сообщение Рэя окончательно лишило его надежды быстро уснуть. Возбуждение нахлынуло горячей волной, беспокойно улеглось внизу живота. Хорошо, что это была лишь переписка, плохо — что Тренер очень хорошо представлял себе низкий голос Рэя. Как бы он сказал это вслух, тщательно расставляя паузы и акценты:

— Хочу скорее разобраться с работой и устроить спарринг. Один на один. Не в твоем зале.

«Не вопрос», — ответил Тренер, забираясь пальцами в трусы и поглаживая привставший член. 

Из-за Рэя он то и дело чувствовал себя школьником в разгар пубертата, а не взрослым самодостаточным мужчиной. Утешала лишь надежда, что это было взаимно.


	9. Буря

Утро, начавшееся с пожелания хорошего дня от Рэя и вдумчивой дрочки в душе, не могло вылиться в плохой день. Так думал Тренер, отмахиваясь от дурных предчувствий и стараясь быть в адеквате, ровно до звонка от Тони.

— Здорово, Тренер, как ваше ничего?

Несмотря на его спокойный голос, Тренеру стало не по себе. Чутьё завопило с новой силой: просто так звонить Тони бы не стал, значит, это связано с местом их последней встречи. Тренер махнул рукой Бетти, отменяя заказ, и отошёл от стойки.

— Нормально, Тони. Ты по делу?

— Ага. Думаю, вам будет интересно — это про мужика, чей номер вы обыскивали.

— Выкладывай, — резче, чем хотелось, поторопил его Тренер. Впрочем, Тони был не из обидчивых.

— Короче, у Эшли есть напарница, и это в её смену тот чувак заселялся. Она тут вспомнила, что он перед уходом, ну, не в последний раз, а вечером… — путано говорил он. Тренер не перебивал, старательно следя за его мыслью. — Короче, он оставил на ресепшене блокнот. Милли его как забросила в стол, так и забыла, а сегодня Эшли на него наткнулась. Вам надо?

Тренер бросил взгляд на часы: половина второго дня. До отеля около получаса, скорее час, если по пробкам. Нужно позвонить Рэю, пусть пошлёт кого-нибудь из своих.

— Надо. Ты смотрел, что там?

— Ну, ага… Это ничего? Там и нет нихрена, один листок вложен с какими-то цифрами… Розовый, я его сразу заметил. 

Ну, конечно. А какой ещё. 

— Ничего, Тони, я бы всё равно попросил тебя посмотреть. Что на листке?

— На нём написано, ща, — в динамике зашуршало. — Одиннадцать, потом отдельно два, пять, шесть…

— Три, три, восемь, — по памяти закончил Тренер. В ответ на удивлённое сопение Тони бросил: — Знакомые цифры, неважно. Что-то ещё есть?

Тони помолчал, шурша страницами блокнота. В конце концов сказал:

— Не, это всё. Блокнот как будто только из магазина, пахнет кайфово, краской.

Тренер стиснул пальцами переносицу, пытаясь уложить в голове полученную информацию. 

— Спасибо, Тони. Кинешь фото листка, да? А насчёт блокнота я напишу, держи его при себе, лады?

— Замётано, ща всё будет, — заверил его Тони и отключился.

Тренер пару секунд заторможено пялился в телефон, а после — обнаружил себя за столиком у окна. Он даже не заметил, как сел, увлечённый разговором. Бетти, замерев у стойки, обеспокоенно смотрела на него, пришлось кивнуть, мол, всё нормально.

Нормально не было. Блокнот стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу абсурда. Череда проколов киллера была слишком уж идиотской — или никаких проколов не было вовсе. Им намеренно оставили геопозицию ячейки: киллер просто выронил бы телефон, умирать он, конечно, не планировал. Это с самого начала казалось странным: зачем снимать набор символов, если можно сразу вбить их в гугл и запомнить адрес? Но, видимо, кому-то захотелось поиграть в детективов. 

Затем на ресепшене им должны были передать якобы забытый блокнот (именно там, ведь в номере могли успеть прибраться, и именно блокнот, ведь хранить один листок никто бы не стал). Так они получили бы данные ячейки, будто бы от Мэттью для киллера — и нашли бы там конверт с его печатью. Подозрительно просто, но Мэттью был для Микки настолько удобной кандидатурой во враги, что они сделали его главным подозреваемым с первой розовой бумажки. 

И самое забавное: если бы не паранойя Рэя и смекалка Мэла, они бы узнали пароль только сейчас. И не поняли бы, что киллер писал на листке сам.

От сумбурных мыслей заломило в висках. Тренер чувствовал, что упускает что-то ещё, промежуточную логическую связь, но даже так в голове сформировался однозначный вывод: за покушением стоит вовсе не Мэттью, а тот, кто решил стравить их с Микки. А ещё Микки с русскими, и пусть победит сильнейший (а лучше все друг друга перестреляют) — отличная многоходовочка.

Телефон Рэя как назло оказался вне зоны действия сети. Тренер принялся судорожно названивать ему в мессенджер — и тоже ничего. Он бросился к машине, по пути рассматривая фото от Тони: знакомая розовая бумага, те же цифры, то же их расположение и написание, оставшееся на глянце журнала. Что и требовалось доказать.

Рэй всё не отвечал, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Уже в машине Тренер сообразил, что ещё в самом начале заварушки с фермой ему слили номер Микки, который так и не пригодился. Тренер отыскал его в контактах и нажал на вызов — удивительное дело, но спустя три гудка Микки ответил. Вероятно, знал, что даже незнакомый номер не станет беспокоить его по пустякам.

— Да?

— Майкл? Это Тренер, — с облегчением выдохнул он, проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. — Рэй рядом?

— Тренер? Я что-то не помню, чтобы…

— Майкл, я серьёзно, где сейчас Рэй?

В динамике повисла тишина — возможно, Микки сражался с желанием послать его нахер и сбросить вызов, а может, просто прикидывал, где закопать труп. Тренер нервно побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Уже заведённая машина мерно жрала топливо.

— Есть что-то, что я должен знать? — наконец спросил Микки. 

— Да. Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что Мэттью ни при чём, — он старался говорить как можно увереннее. Объяснять Микки все детали случившегося было слишком сложно. — Долгая история, но есть доказательства: его подставили. Как вас перед русскими.

— Это не телефонный разговор, — прервал его Микки. И сказал именно то, что Тренер боялся услышать: — Рэй уже должен быть там. У Мэттью.

Тренер тут же переключил звонок на громкую связь, бросил телефон на соседнее сидение и вырулил со стоянки перед закусочной. Адрес он помнил наизусть.

— Я еду туда. 

— Нет, давай ко мне на Москоу-роуд, объяснишь, что там за девяносто процентов, — заспорил Микки.

— Нет времени, — твёрдо сказал он. — Это точно не Мэттью. Могу выложить всё по телефону, что небезопасно, долго и вообще я за рулём. Лучше скажите, чего мне ждать? Вы взяли особняк штурмом?

— Нет, Рэй повёз Мэттью бумаги, — сказал Микки. В его голосе слышалась усталость. Он сдался. — Договоры, чтобы ни к нему, ни к нам не было вопросов у налоговой. Мэттью согласился на встречу тет-а-тет. Но там ещё наши ребята — они должны были подъехать и убрать охрану, как только Рэй попадёт внутрь.

Тренеру стоило огромных усилий не обложить Микки хуями так, как он того заслуживал: отпустить Рэя практически одного, прикрываясь бумажками! На территорию человека, который, как они полагали, мечтал с ними расквитаться. 

— С ними есть связь?

— Нет, Рэй предупреждал, что, скорее всего, будет глушилка. Фрэйзер уже выезжает. Я в последний раз спрашиваю: ты точно уверен, что это не Мэттью?

— Буду на месте минут через двадцать, — с нажимом повторил Тренер. 

Его трясло от нервов и злости, а ещё преследовало ощущение, что Рэй в опасности. Даже если поначалу Мэттью ничего против них не имел, теперь он наверняка почувствовал себя загнанным зверем — а такие особенно опасны. Лишь бы только Рэй не стал его недооценивать.

— Расслабься, Тренер, — сказал вдруг Микки. — Если там кого и надо спасать — так это Мэттью.

От рук Рэя. Микки говорил это так легко, будто этого было мало: Рэй всего лишь мог завалить невиновного и похерить этим все усилия по восстановлению мира. Пролить кровь, а потом ещё и обвинить в провале самого себя. 

Во всей истории с продажей бизнеса Тренера удивляло, как, по словам Рэя, Микки старался не пятнать руки лишней кровью — и при этом совсем не заботился о руках своих людей. Как будто Рэймонду Смиту наплевать, скольких ещё положить ради своего босса. Враньё: Рэй до сих пор носил в кармане зажигалку Аслана, ту самую потёртую пластиковую дешёвку. Он признался сам, словно это ничего не значило, — но Тренер понял.

— Эй, ты что там затих?

— Думаю, как не сказать вслух, что ты охуевший сноб, который не заботится о чувствах своих подчинённых, — на одном дыхании выпалил Тренер. Обогнал тачку впереди, нарушив все правила, и мысленно попрощался с правами. — Упс, всё-таки вырвалось.

Вместо того, чтобы послать его, Микки рассмеялся. Тренеру захотелось просто сбросить звонок, всё равно пользы от него не было никакой — лучше спокойно пораскинуть мозгами. И не над тем, как ещё обложить Микки Пирсона, затягивая петлю на собственной шее. А вспомнить планировку дома (кабинет на втором этаже, по лестнице направо), подготовиться к тому, что может его там ждать. Но Микки заговорил раньше:

— В день, когда ты пристрелил двоих русских, мы останавливались на заправке, помнишь? Ты вышел, а я спросил у Рэя, есть ли что-то между вами. И знаешь, что он ответил? 

Тренер вспомнил взгляд Рэя через лобовое стекло. Тяжёлый, испытующий взгляд — он как будто оценивал, на того ли человека поставил. Рэй оставался наедине с боссом минут пять — и с чего бы Микки задавать ему такие вопросы? Какими такими аргументами Рэй его убеждал?

И почему Микки вспомнил тот разговор именно сейчас?

— Ну? — в конце концов сдался Тренер.

— Он посмотрел на меня своим самым честным взглядом и заявил, что нет, — Микки хохотнул, выдержав паузу. Особо выделил: — Пока ещё нет. 

В ушах зашумело. Тренер определённо недооценивал привычку Рэя планировать и думать на десять шагов вперёд — знал ли он сам в тот день, когда спасал его жизнь, во что это выльется? Хотел ли он Рэя уже тогда? Если на первый вопрос ответ был отрицательным, то на второй — лишь жалкое «может и так».

— Рэй всегда добивается своего, да? — прервал Тренер затянувшееся молчание.

— Это точно, — отозвался Микки. — Так что скорее всего с Мэттью уже покончено. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — сказал Тренер, наконец завершая звонок.

Хотелось поскорее добраться до места и настучать Рэю по тупой башке. За то, что, несмотря на предостережение, поторопился, но прежде всего — за то, что пошёл один. Чем бы он ни руководствовался, желанием избежать споров или не втягивать его в очередную передрягу, это было свинством.

Больше всего Тренер хотел успеть вовремя и на этот раз.

***

Особняк Мэттью Бергера походил на дом Микки Пирсона разве что наличием трёх этажей и очевидной дороговизной. Модерновый, явно отстроенный пару лет назад, не больше, он значительно уступал в пафосе отреставрированному винтажному зданию. Сам Тренер не выбрал бы ни то, ни другое — лучше уж дом Рэя, поменьше и попроще, хотя всё равно в десятки раз дороже, чем когда-либо мог позволить себе Тренер.

Он отмахнулся от дурацких мыслей, поспешно выбираясь из машины. Судя по припаркованным тачкам, люди Рэя действительно уже были внутри — значит, началось. 

Ворота на поверку оказались открыты, и Тренер беспрепятственно зашёл на территорию. У главного входа тоже было тихо — шум доносился изнутри. Тренер вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, надеясь, что тот не понадобится, и толкнул дверь. 

В ту же секунду Банни наставил на него пушку, демонстрируя отличную реакцию и выправку.

— Тренер?

Пушку он не опустил. Тренер на всякий случай вскинул руки:

— Спокойно, Банни, свои. Мне позарез нужно к Рэю, время не ждёт.

— Рэй приказал никого не пускать. Никого, даже мистера Пирсона, если тот вдруг решит зайти на огонёк — он так и сказал.

Это было плохо. Что бы Рэй там ни собрался делать — он не хотел, чтобы это видели его подчинённые или босс. Хотя едва ли кто-то посмел бы задержать Микки, появись он тут.

— Банни, у меня новая информация. Рэй сейчас положит невинного человека, а потом они с Микки будут долго это разгребать — просто охуеть как долго и вряд ли успешно. Понимаешь? Я должен его остановить.

— Приказа не было, — продолжал упрямиться тот.

— У вас тут глушилка, Микки не может дозвониться, — терпеливо пояснил Тренер. А потом сорвался: — Банни, не заговаривай мне зубы — просто возьми на себя ебаную ответственность и пропусти меня!

И это сработало: Банни, огромный мужик два метра ростом, стушевался. Тренер умело додавил:

— Пошли, Рэй потом тебе спасибо скажет.

И они пошли, а потом побежали, — когда со второго этажа донёсся пронзительный крик. Банни подбежал к двери кабинета первым, растолкал столпившуюся под ней охрану Рэя — никто не посмел сунуться внутрь, ослушавшись приказа. 

— Я войду сам, — твёрдо сказал Тренер. Что бы там ни было, Рэй не хотел свидетелей. — Банни, я позову.

Тренеру ожидаемо не понравилось то, что он увидел в кабинете.

Рэй нависал над Мэттью, оказавшимся намного меньше и тоньше, чем представлял себе Тренер. Коленом он прижимал чужую руку к деревянному подлокотнику кресла, в руках держал нож. Запястье Мэттью было залито кровью, как и пальцы Рэя, сжимающие его. Сам Рэй был скорее испуганным, нежели яростным. Казалось, он сейчас выблюет на Мэттью остатки обеда, а тот этого даже не заметит — он уже начал отключаться от боли.

— Рэй!

Рэй резко вскинул голову, вздрогнув всем телом. Лицо его приобрело растерянное, детское выражение, словно его застукали за игрой со спичками. Или, наоборот, наконец разбудили от жуткого кошмара.

— Рэй, тебе не нужно этого делать, — твёрдо сказал Тренер. — Положи нож. 

Тот часто заморгал, словно пытаясь сберечь рассудок. На правой линзе очков виднелась капля крови. Кабинет был разгромлен: пол устилали листы бумаги (видимо, того самого договора) и осколки вазы, один из стульев был перевёрнут и сломан, у самой двери лежала раздавленная чёрная оправа очков и валялось нечто, напоминавшее дерринджер. Позолоченный. Тренер наконец заметил, что Рэй был заметно потрёпан, а у Мэттью на скуле наливался синяк: схватка была нешуточной.

— Если ты сейчас начнёшь задвигать про мораль, — наконец заговорил Рэй, отвлекая его от осмотра поля битвы, — я сломаю тебе нос.

Его голос казался почти нормальным, взгляд — нет. 

— Я здесь не для этого. Это не Мэттью, вскрылись новые… обстоятельства. Я же просил подождать.

Рэй ошалело выдохнул, глянул вниз — на собственные руки и разрезанное запястье Мэттью, и резко отшвырнул нож. Он сделал шаг, другой, пока не упёрся спиной в книжный шкаф. Руки его затряслись, как у припадочного, лицо позеленело — на мгновение Тренеру показалось, что вот сейчас его всё-таки вывернет.

Тренер быстро достал из кармана пачку влажных салфеток, которыми обычно протирал очки. Вытащил все, что были, и бросил на журнальный столик рядом с Рэем, поборов желание заняться им самому — он бы всё равно не позволил. К тому же в первую очередь стоило позаботиться о Мэттью.

— Давай, вытри хорошенько руки, — мягко сказал он. — Я пока реанимирую пострадавшего. После всё расскажу.

Рэй принялся лихорадочно комкать салфетки, стирая с рук чужую кровь. Тренер знал, что тут нужна проточная вода, мыло и пол литра антисептика. Просто потому, что это был Рэй с крайне странным, включающимся в самые стрессовые моменты аккуратизмом, близким к расстройству. Тем безумнее казалось то, что он вообще попытался сделать это сам.

Несмотря на бледный вид отключившегося Мэттью и кровь, рана была неглубокой: Рэй пытался разрубить кисть по суставу, но дошёл лишь до первой кости. Неудивительно, что Мэттью так орал: это было чертовски больно. В Тренере зашевелилась жалость, но не отвращение к тому, что пытался сделать Рэй, — с моральными ориентирами у него и впрямь было плохо. 

Тренер поспешно вытащил из кармана пиджака Мэттью платок, скрутил, наложил жгут и затянул потуже. Это уже входило в привычку. Возможно, в следующей жизни ему предстоит работа в неотложке: последние события об этом так и кричали. 

Тренер выпрямился и заверил Рэя: 

— Жить будет.

— Я тоже, только не смотри на меня так, — Рэй криво усмехнулся. Он быстро приходил в себя, так быстро, что становилось ясно: откат будет потом. 

— И как я на тебя смотрю? — поинтересовался Тренер, вытирая окровавленные пальцы о мягкий пуловер Мэттью — тот всё равно был испорчен.

— Как на нашкодившего ребёнка, очередного Карапуза, — сказал Рэй. — Не надо.

— Не буду, — сказал Тренер, хотя и не был уверен, что сможет выполнить обещание.

Он выглянул за дверь, попросил Банни вызвать врача из своих и отзвониться Микки — либо выйдя за радиус действия глушилки, либо наконец её отыскав и отключив.

В кабинете Рэй всё ещё подпирал шкаф, продолжая вытирать пальцы порозовевшей салфеткой. Она была последней. Тренер пнул носком кроссовка заинтересовавший его пистолет:

— Это что за фигня? Она стреляет?

— Пресс-папье, — фыркнул Рэй. Объяснил: — Но да, оно стреляет — Розалинд похожим двух китайцев уложила. Я не рассказывал?

Теперь Рэй казался нездорово оживлённым — и в этом тоже не было ничего хорошего. Нужно было поскорее заканчивать и убираться. Тренер принялся осматривать кабинет в поисках алкоголя. Мэттью всё ещё не пришёл в сознание, и ему следовало в этом помочь, предварительно заглушив боль.

— Давай пока истории буду рассказывать я, — вздохнул он. — Недавно мне позвонил Тони. Сменщица Эшли, с ресепшена отеля, вспомнила, что наш киллер забыл на стойке блокнот. Абсолютно чистый и неиспользованный — зато с любопытным вложением. Догадаешься?

— Давай без загадок, я сейчас не соображаю, — устало попросил Рэй.

У Тренера сжалось сердце, и он порадовался, что стоит к Рэю спиной — увиденное тому точно бы не понравилось.

— Розовый листок с номером ячейки и паролем. Теми же, что мы скопировали с обложки журнала. То есть киллер сам оставил нам подсказку, и розовая бумага была не только у Мэттью — просто кто-то знал о его странных вкусах. Это всё подстава, кто-то хотел стравить Мэттью с Микки, а Микки с русскими.

— Допустим, суть я уловил, — протянул Рэй. — Получается, главным было, чтобы мы сами добрались до отеля. Надо узнать у Флэтчера, кто слил ему адрес.

Пропущенное звено цепочки идеально встало на своё место — именно его упускал Тренер и чувствовал это, но нащупать не мог. Даже в таком состоянии Рэй соображал куда лучше него. 

— И ещё узнать, не угрожал ли кто-то Мэттью, — продолжил Рэй.

Наконец, в тумбочке у стола нашлась початая бутылка виски и чистые стаканы. Тренер налил Рэю треть, Мэттью — полный, чуть не до краёв, чтобы проняло наверняка. 

Тренер подошёл к Рэю, вручил ему виски и задержался, не в силах побороть порыв.

— Можно? — спросил он, указывая на очки.

Получив разрешение, Тренер аккуратно подцепил пальцами дужки его очков. Рэй недоумённо нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, наблюдая, как Тренер вытирает кровь с линзы о край своей футболки. Без очков он казался слегка беззащитным, а когда Рэй доверчиво подставил лицо, позволяя надеть их обратно — Тренер не удержался. Погладил горячую кожу за трогательно оттопыренными ушами, скользнул пальцами к шее, под ворот рубашки — Рэй прикрыл глаза, будто желая оказаться где-то в другом месте.

— Давай, выпей, — мягко сказал Тренер, едва отыскав в себе силы отстраниться.

Он вернулся к Мэттью, осмотрел всё ещё кровоточащую рану — ничего страшного. Мэттью Бергер действительно оказался не таким, как в воображении Тренера. Может, всё дело было в обстоятельствах, но сейчас он казался хрупким и жалким, а не тем хитрецом, что едва не нагнул Микки Пирсона. И всё же Тренер отвесил ему две хлёсткие пощёчины — исключительно ради дела. 

Мэттью тут же завозился, разлепил порозовевшие от слёз веки и слепо уставился на Тренера.

— Спокойно, Мэттью, дальше всё будет только хорошо. Выпей.

Он приставил стакан к потрескавшимся сухим губам, и Мэттью покорно сделал глоток, а после поморщился и попытался отвернуться. Тренер ему не позволил, зафиксировал подбородок пальцами и влил половину стакана разом, приговаривая:

— Давай, будет не так больно. Крови чуть больше вытечет, ну да и хрен с ней, врач скоро приедет и тебя подлатает.

Рэй наконец отлепился от шкафа, появляясь в поле зрения Мэттью — тот задёргался, пытясь вырваться, замычал. Тренер отставил стакан и вжал Мэттью в кресло:

— Спокойно, Рэй тоже тебя не тронет. Теперь он тебе верит и очень сожалеет о недоразумении.

— Боже, да ты со всеми сирыми и убогими так разговариваешь, — закатил Рэй глаза. — Мэттью, я не коснусь вас и пальцем, обещаю. Только успокойтесь.

Рэй всерьёз обращался на «вы» к человеку, которому пытался отрезать руку. Тренер не удержался и коротко рассмеялся — Мэттью посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. 

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — слабым голосом сказал он, — но, полагаю, вы можете меня отпустить. Дёргаться явно не в моих интересах. 

Тренер перестал сжимать его плечи, сунул стакан в здоровую руку и отступил на шаг — обострять ситуацию не стоило. Мэттью и так держался довольно неплохо для того, кто едва не лишился руки и всё ещё находился с обидчиком в одном кабинете. Что с ним ещё делал Рэй, пытаясь выбить признание, оставалось лишь догадываться.

— Вы Тренер, — неожиданно узнал его Мэттью. — Это ваши сурикаты из Калахари обнесли ферму Майкла. 

— Ага, с твоей лёгкой руки, я в курсе, — покивал Тренер, хотя метафору не уловил. Вероятно, у Мэттью был болевой шок. — Но не будем об этом. Нужно уметь прощать — например, советую простить Рэя. Тебя пытались подставить, так же, как Микки — кто-то, кто одинаково любит вас обоих.

— Так мы с Майклом снова в одной лодке, — вдруг улыбнулся Мэттью. 

Он приходил в себя буквально на глазах — лицо порозовело, во взгляде появился живой блеск. Алкоголь делал своё дело. Алкоголь или упоминание Микки. 

— Вам кто-то угрожал в последнее время? — Рэй не любил попусту растрачивать время.

— Кроме Ма-а-йкла? — обдолбанно протянул Мэттью. Отпил глоточек из стакана, манерно поморщившись. — Полагаю, у моей почти уже бывшей жены или тестя не хватило бы яиц, чтобы добраться до вас. 

— Спрошу по-другому, — терпеливо проговорил Рэй. — Кому кроме Майкла вы писали письма на розовой бумаге?

В тёмных глазах Мэттью мелькнуло понимание. Рэй тоже это заметил и весь напрягся, подался вперёд, как дикое животное, почуявшее добычу. Больше не дурачась, Мэттью сказал:

— Китайцы. Я писал Тихому Джо.

Рэй выругался и приложился к стакану. Пазл наконец сложился. 

Тренеру вдруг ужасно захотелось домой — подальше от измученного Мэттью и его кабинета, пропахшего кровью, всех этих интриг и хитровыебанных планов. Просто взять Рэя в охапку, усадить в машину и увезти отсюда.

Именно так он и поступил.


	10. Связь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И вот, наконец-то последняя глава! Ура!  
> Самое время сказать спасибо человеку, который вложил в этот текст много труда и свободного времени - моему другу и бете Элот ❤  
> Это был для меня по большей мере новый и слегка тревожный опыт выкладки текста по главам, но благодаря вниманию читателей, вашим эмоциям и тёплым словам, он был прекрасен ❤ Спасибо!

Рэй отключился, едва они успели отъехать от особняка Мэттью. Он сопел, прижав подбородок к груди, и от одного его вида у Тренера фантомно болела шея. Но лучше так, чем смотреть, как Рэй то и дело растирает пальцы — антисептик в машинной аптечке закончился. Тратить время и возвращаться к мерседесу Рэя они не стали. 

На полпути зазвонил телефон — Тренер поспешно нырнул рукой в карман Рэя, стараясь смотреть лишь на дорогу. Скорость была небольшая: он ехал до неприличного тихо. 

Рэй устал так сильно, что не отреагировал ни на звонок, ни на голос Тренера:

— Да?

Звонил, конечно же, Микки. Тренер готов был поставить на то, что первым его вопросом будет: «куда вы, нахрен, делись», но тот приятно удивил:

— Тренер? С Рэем всё нормально?

— Уснул, как только сел в машину, — негромко ответил Тренер, стараясь не потревожить Рэя. — Физически он в норме.

— А не физически? 

— Он пытался отрезать Мэттью руку, — Тренер не стал подыскивать слова помягче. — Как ты думаешь?

Тренер не видел смысла обращаться к Микки на “вы” после того, как буквально назвал его охуевшим снобом. Микки, судя по всему, был с ним согласен.

— Да уж, — вздохнул он. — Мэттью сейчас шьют. Запись я послушал, вы пришли к правильному выводу. Флэтчер уже подтвердил — отель сдал информатор с той стороны.

— Запись? — удивился Тренер.

— Диктофон на полке книжного шкафа. Рэй собирался записать признание Мэттью, а получилось как получилось. Но это не страшно.

Голос Микки звучал удивительно беззаботно для человека, на которого точили зуб и русские, и китайцы. Которого вполне успешно подставили и едва не поимели.

— Мне кажется, или есть хорошие новости?

Микки помедлил, должно быть сомневаясь, стоит ли разглашать информацию, да ещё и по телефону. Тренер готов был остаться без ответа — всё-таки он не человек Пирсона, чтобы тот делился с ним планами. Даже для того, чтобы передать их Рэю. Но Микки вновь его удивил:

— Наш русский друг вышел из комы. И уже подтвердил, что конфликт был улажен, — так что стопроцентных доказательств больше не нужно. Просто отдам русским кое-кого и посмотрю, как его сожрут.

Что-то в его тоне, звон стали в голосе или особая твёрдость, подсказывало: ждать Рэя Микки не станет. Сейчас осторожность Рэя была излишней, слишком пассивной в стремительно изменившейся ситуации. Кажется, у Микки уже было готово всё, что позволит разобраться с проблемами одним махом. Мешать ему Тренер не собирался. 

— Ясно. Рэю что-то передать?

— Скажи, что всё под контролем. Сегодня у него выходной. А завтра, когда проснётся — пусть позвонит, — он снова выдержал паузу. — Ты позаботься о нём, ладно?

Тренер лишь раздражённо фыркнул:

— Сам знаю.

И отключился. Сбрасывать звонки Микки ему определённо нравилось. 

Рэй проснулся уже на подъезде к особняку и первым делом заявил:

— Не хочу домой.

Тренер покорно пожал плечами и перестроился во второй ряд: не хочет так не хочет. Есть и другие места.

Вероятно, квартира Тренера была не лучшим из них: неуютная, обставленная дешёвой мебелью, слишком маленькая и, по-честному, не особо обжитая. Если бы Тренер хотел показать Рэю место, в котором ему комфортно — он бы провёл его по залу, рассказывая о каждом дипломе, которыми были увешаны стены, каждой медали и кубке, бумажке на доске объявлений, плакате и надписи. Но сейчас клуб совсем не подходил, да и Рэй там уже бывал, хотя и мимоходом. Другим значимым местом был его родительский дом: довольно просторный, со всегда прогретыми стенами из камня. Да только он был в Ирландии, а ещё там давно уже жили другие люди. Всё, что осталось от него Тренеру — детские воспоминания и сожаление.

Так что он повёз Рэя к себе, и тот ничего не спрашивал и не раздавал указаний. Он перестал следить за дорогой, стоило проехать поворот на его улицу — откинулся на сидении, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

Они припарковались у обветшалой четырёхэтажки, давно уже требующей капитального ремонта. Рэй даже не поморщился, осматривая это чудовище — может потому, что видел его не впервые. Молча последовал за Тренером, ступенька за ступенькой, пока они не оказались в квартире.

Первым делом Тренер снял с Рэя пиджак, повесил на крючок, потому что в коридоре плечиков у него не водилось (впрочем, он всё равно был безнадёжно испачкан кровью). Рэй не сказал ни слова, только стянул модные челси, не наклоняясь — пятка о пятку, так же немилосердно, как обычно Тренер поступал со своими кроссовками. 

— Ванна — вон там. Принесу тебе чистую одежду.

Рэй кивнул и скрылся в ванной, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Тренер попытался вспомнить, включил ли утром бойлер, есть ли горячая вода, и не смог. 

Когда он сам вымыл руки на кухне, собрал одежду, прихватил чистое полотенце и вошёл в ванную, оказалось, что в душ Рэй и не собирался. Он стоял над раковиной и механически намыливал руки. Через сорок секунд Тренер уловил последовательность действий: выдавить порцию мыла, пять раз потереть ладонь о ладонь, с силой помять каждый палец правой руки, затем левой, намылить кисти, наконец сунуть руки под горячую воду — и заново. Который уже раз он так повторял, Тренер не знал, зато был уверен: этого достаточно.

— Рэй, — позвал он, замерев на пороге.

Рэй вздрогнул, но не сбился со своего странного алгоритма. Тренер положил стопку вещей на стиралку, осторожно приблизился к нему со спины — и не почувствовал сопротивления. Рэй прижался к его груди сам. Тренер накрыл его руки, покрасневшие от мыла и горячей воды, завершая цикл. 

— Последний раз и хватит, — мягко сказал он, уложив подбородок Рэю на плечо. 

Он сам выдавил мыло, растёр по его пальцам, стараясь повторить увиденную последовательность. Рэй с усилием держал руки на весу, покорно позволяя делать с ними всё, что делал Тренер. В конце концов, они смыли пену, и Тренер закрутил оба крана. Рэй позволил ему и это.

— В душ хочешь?

— Потом, — отказался Рэй. Его начала бить крупная дрожь. — Надо снять рубашку, на ней…

Он запнулся, хватая ртом воздух, от резкого спазма — его явно выворачивало при мысли о крови на одежде. Тренер развернул его к себе, всмотрелся в побледневшее лицо.

— Я сниму, наденешь мою футболку — ты когда-нибудь вообще носил футболки?

— В средней школе, — сказал Рэй. На ошалелый взгляд Тренера коротко усмехнулся: — Шучу.

Тренер покачал головой, принимаясь за пуговицы его рубашки — Рэй даже не пытался помочь, избегая прикосновений к одежде. И из рукавов он выпутывался так, словно на нём был костюм химзащиты, а не хлопковая рубашка с коричнево-красными манжетами. Футболка смотрелась лучше — да ещё и открывала его красивые руки.

Брюки Тренер тоже с него стащил, заменив их обычными спортивными штанами — они оказались коротковаты, но кому какое дело. Тренер аккуратно завязал шнурок, вглядываясь в лицо Рэя — тот смотрел на него, как на какое-то чудо.

— Хочешь что-то сказать?

— Спасибо? — едва слышно сказал Рэй. — Никто не сделал бы для меня больше. 

— Пошли, — только и смог выдавить Тренер. Хотелось кричать, что это неправильно и несправедливо.

Он собирался увести Рэя в комнату и уложить спать, но тот захотел чаю. Так они оказались на кухне, неприлично маленькой для двоих взрослых мужчин. Но Рэю, очевидно привыкшему к большим пространствам и стильным интерьерам, по-прежнему было всё равно. Он уселся за столик у окна, едва уместив под ним ноги, и принялся ждать.

Тренер сменил воду в чайнике, ткнул на кнопку — пластиковый монстр загудел, начиная подогрев. На полке он отыскал самую большую чашку, какая у него была, сполоснул. Вскрыл свежую пачку эрл грэя, засыпал горсть чая в заварочный чайник, нарезал пару красных яблок — а там и кипяток подоспел.

Рэй подтянул чашку к себе, обхватил её толстые керамические бока ладонями. Краснота с его рук так и не сошла. Тренеру не хотелось ни еды, ни чая, может только немножко орать. Но Рэй — не его подопечный и слишком уязвим сейчас, а потому Тренер уселся боком, вытянув ноги в проход, и принялся молча ждать. 

Рэй сделал первый глоток, едва заметно поморщился, но выпил ещё. А после спросил:

— Хочешь поговорить? 

— А ты можешь?

Рэй усмехнулся и кивнул. Он и правда выглядел лучше, но орать всё равно не стоило.

Как и упрекать его в том, что пошёл к Мэттью, не сказав Тренеру ни слова: Рэй был в своём праве. Он работал так, как привык, и отчитывался лишь перед Микки — не перед Тренером, который вообще не имел отношения к их бизнесу. Хотя когда-нибудь потом, может, завтра, Тренер точно не выдержит и примется его распекать, ворчать и, вероятно (точно) орать. Как это воспримет Рэй было любопытной, но не слишком приятной загадкой.

Вероятно, Рэй не хотел подвергать его опасности или смешивать работу и отношения. Уточнять его мотивы — значило разводить пустые споры: избежать подобного в будущем вряд ли удастся. Работа Рэя не предполагала полной безопасности, а стремление защищать Тренера — того, что он пустит всё на самотёк. 

Поэтому Тренер спросил о другом:

— Фунт плоти… Почему ты решил сделать это сам?

Рэй поморщился, бросил взгляд на свои руки. Сейчас это была слишком болезненная тема и, возможно, Тренеру не стоило её затрагивать.

— Поверишь, если скажу, что просто психанул, пока допрашивал Мэттью?

Тренер покачал головой. Рэй бледно улыбнулся.

— Хотел покончить с этим поскорее, — признался он. — Закрыть все свои проёбы разом, привести в порядок дела и махнуть в отпуск… Ты когда-нибудь был на Мальдивах? Или лучше в горы?

— Проёбы, Рэй? — Тренер не позволил ему перевести тему. — Наказывал сам себя? 

Рэй неопределённо повёл плечом, не соглашаясь, но и не опровергая. Тренер знал, что попал в точку… и с этим тоже ничего не мог поделать. Это просто был Рэймонд Смит: он старался быть идеальным во всём, особенно в работе, и зачастую у него получалось. Пускай и не в этот раз. Тренер мог только быть рядом, ужасаясь собственной чёрствости и сбившемуся моральному компасу: Рэймонд Смит был жестоким человеком, гангстером, убийцей, но Тренера это не трогало. Вероятно, потому, что они были во многом похожи.

— Ладно, закрыли тему, — вздохнул он. — Рассказать новости, которые ты проспал? 

Конечно, от такого щедрого предложения Рэй не отказался. Задал встречный вопрос:

— Мой телефон у тебя?

— Да, и сегодня ты его не получишь, — заверил его Тренер. — Микки просил передать, чтобы ты набрал его завтра. Он заезжал к Мэттью, забрал твой диктофон и обо всём в курсе. Из хорошего: с русскими проблем быть не должно, Аслан-старший пришёл в себя и подтвердил, что они с Микки договорились.

О своём подозрении насчёт планов Микки Тренер говорить не стал: ещё не хватало, чтобы Рэй в таком состоянии взялся за телефон или — ещё хуже — сорвался к своему боссу. Пользы от него сейчас всё равно бы не было никакой. 

— Завтра так завтра, — неожиданно покорился Рэй. — Что там дальше в программе по гиперзаботе: колыбельная перед сном?

Тренер намёк понял и потащил Рэя спать.

***

Разлепив глаза, Тренер не сразу осознал, кто он и где он. Так бывало, если резко вынырнуть из сна от странного тревожного чувства или кошмара. Он с минуту рассматривал потолок, белеющий в темноте, пока не понял, что Рэй занят тем же.

Тренер посмотрел на часы — те показывали всего десять часов вечера. 

— Всё нормально? — спросил он.

— Проснулся и не смог уснуть, — сказал Рэй хриплым со сна голосом. — Не привык ложиться днём. Или это нервное.

— Да всё вместе, — Тренер потянулся к ночнику, нащупал кнопку и включил свет. 

Увидел растрёпанного Рэя без очков, в своей домашней футболке, под своим одеялом, и не сдержал улыбку. Теперь это почти не казалось странным. Сна больше не было ни в одном глазу, — он вообще планировал бодрствовать, пока Рэй не попросил его лечь рядом. 

— И долго ты так?

Тренер выбрался из-под одеяла и уселся на кровати, коленом он прижался к горячему боку Рэя. Рука сама потянулась убрать светлую прядь, упавшую на его лоб.

— Минут двадцать, — ответил Рэй. Позволил откинуть волосы со лба, но не дал отвести руку, придержал за запястье: — Смотри, нить вот-вот оборвётся.

Тренер уставился на свою правую руку: красная нитка действительно истончилась, пообтрепалась. Он не смог вспомнить, когда менял её в последний раз — совсем замотался.

— И правда, — бессмысленно заметил он. Пальцы Рэя так и не разжались, цепкие и горячие.

— Расскажешь, зачем она? — попросил он.

Тренер знал, что переменился в лице, но ничего поделать не мог. Тема была больная и личная. В самый раз, чтобы поговорить о ней в полутьме маленькой комнаты, едва вынырнув из тяжёлого сна. С человеком, которому можешь открыться. 

Сегодня Рэй не просто дал Тренеру стать свидетелем своей уязвимости, он позволил помочь. А у Тренера было правило: искренность за искренность. Боль за боль.

И всё же, он начал издалека:

— Защита от сглаза, лечение суставов… Думаю, ты о таком слышал — ничего общего со здравым смыслом.

Рэй кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. Он завозился, тоже привстал и откинулся на спинку кровати — теперь они походили на детей, собравшихся на чердаке, чтобы устроить вечер страшных историй. Или не на чердаке, или вовсе не страшных — а просто историй из жизни. Те зачастую оказывались ещё хуже, потому что случались взаправду.

— Есть ещё одно значение, покрасивее: красная нить, чтобы защититься от собственной злобы.

— Высокопарно, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Мне бы пригодилось.

— И тоже чушь, — Тренер попытался улыбнуться и не смог. — Для меня это память.

Рэй тактично не спросил, о ком, но Тренер всё равно объяснил:

— Память о дочери. Она как-то увидела у подружки в садике, выклянчила у бабули моток ниток, дождалась, пока я заполночь вернусь с работы — и повязала. У нас были парные. А теперь я сам иногда обновляю. 

Пальцы Рэя сжались сильнее, в глазах появилось сложное чувство: концентрированное сожаление. Не путать его с жалостью Тренера научила жизнь.

— У неё был лейкоз. Дорогое лечение не помогло, Энни умерла, а через месяц позвала бабушку за собой. Я был паршивым отцом-одиночкой: вечно пропадал на работе, если не на работе — то на ринге. Делал карьеру, оставляя всё на маму. Ничего вокруг не замечал. 

Говорить было легко. Намного легче, чем он себе представлял. Рэй слушал и крепко держал его за руку, не позволяя потеряться в воспоминаниях, углубиться в неважное. Например, о жене Тренер говорить не хотел — они разошлись почти сразу после рождения Энни, он за собой не знал никакой вины, и эта боль давно уже прошла. Трудоголизм был с ним до сих пор. 

— Но, потеряв их, я сломался. Почти сорвал спецоперацию, принудительно ушёл в бессрочный отпуск и в спецназ уже не вернулся. Через полгода очухался, продал квартиру и родительский дом, чтобы закрыть просрочку по кредитам, — он судорожно вдохнул, впервые заметив, как не хватало воздуха. — И оказался здесь, потому что единственное, что у меня оставалось — это ринг. Меня зовут Джеймс, но ты уже знаешь.

Перед глазами встало воспоминание о тлеющей в камине бумаге — Рэй разворошил её, кое-как достав щипцами для углей оплавившуюся флешку. С тех пор и до сегодняшнего дня они не заговаривали о его прошлом, которое попытался вытащить наружу Флэтчер — Тренер очень это ценил. 

Рэй огладил большим пальцем его запястье, и это было весомее любых слов. Кроме:

— Можно, новую завяжу я?

По глазам Рэя, по тому, как старательно он выискивал на лице Тренера сомнение, было ясно: они оба понимали — это не просто помощь. Это обещание.

***

В зале, опустевшем после закрытия, Мэл впервые смог вынудить Бенни сдаться, выйдя на удушение. Эрни и Праймтайм бесновались у ринга, забыв включить камеру, а Джим пропустил самое интересное, набирая сообщение пропавшему с концами Тренеру.

Аслан-старший, вопреки запрету врачей, говорил с родственниками из России по видеосвязи — наконец он мог их заверить, что у сына будут достойные похороны на родине. Большего для Аслана он сделать не мог, как бы сильно этого ни хотел.

Мэттью Бергер с улыбкой пялился в потолок, старательно игнорируя боль в руке. Впервые за долгое время он был спокоен, ведь Майкл пообещал мир, и на этот раз Мэттью ему поверил. Можно было остаться в Британии, сохранить налаженные связи — а он уже было собирался покинуть страну. Но теперь всё внезапно наладилось и шло по плану. Просто с небольшими погрешностями.

Флэтчер отмечал новообретённую свободу в любимом пабе: он не сомневался, что оперативно подготовленный компромат на китайцев позволит Микки закончить свою войнушку. А значит, они наконец сочтутся. С другого конца барной стойки ему отсалютовал стаканом виски симпатичный блондин, в голове уже зрел новый сценарий. Жизнь была хороша.

Микки Пирсон уважительно пожимал руку главному боссу китайской мафии, внутренне ликуя: собранные Флэтчером материалы на Сухого Глаза и Тихого Джо убедили того, что Микки — пострадавшая сторона в затянувшемся конфликте. И в качестве жеста доброй воли ему сдавали Тихого Джо. Правда, тот пока ещё об этом не знал.

***

Тренер не мог ответить Рэю ничего, кроме:

— Пять оборотов вокруг запястья, семь узелков.

И достать из тумбочки моток ниток, так и не разорвав прикосновение.


End file.
